The Reluctant Matchmaker
by Maybaby34
Summary: Castiel is cursed with his late father's muse, Balthazar who distracted Cupid from insuring that two soul mates recognized each other. Now the muse is left to clean up the mess but entices Castiel with the promise of a normal life in exchange for his help. However, the brother of one of the soul mates is proving to be very distracting to Castiel's mission. Destiel and Sabriel
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing and all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

"No, absolutely not, Balthazar."

"Cassie, I haven't even asked yet. I really do need your help. I screwed up and now the big guy is angry with me."

Castiel stopped mid-stride down the street and pinched the bridge of his nose hard. Balthazar had made Castiel's life hell ever since his father had died three years prior. Castiel's father, Chuck, was a writer who harbored a secret. He had a muse in the name of Balthazar.

Castiel always thought his father was merely "unique" when he would mutter to himself quite often as he would scribble fast and furious into his battered notebook. Of course, the whole time he was really talking to Balthazar. When Chuck died, Balthazar should have gone back to Heaven for his next assignment. Instead he decided to make an appearance to a grieving Castiel.

It took Castiel nearly a year to realize that Balthazar really was an angel that seemed to have a fondness for the Novak men and he wasn't going insane. He didn't know why he stuck around since Castiel had no desire to pursue the creative arts. According to Balthazar, Castiel was vastly amusing to him.

In other words, Balthazar enjoyed being a big pain in Castiel's ass.

"Please leave me alone." he said wearily to blonde angel that he knew was right behind him.

"What is so important that you can't help me?" Balthazar was suddenly in front of Castiel, blocking his path.

"Let me see, what's so important? My job maybe? I'm not a celestial being like you but a plain old human that still needs to work to make money to pay rent and buy food. Kind of important things." Castiel snarled at the annoying angel.

"Oh please Cassie, you're a mailman. Nobody's going to notice if their mail is a few minutes late."

Castiel adjusted his mail satchel on his shoulder and glared at Balthazar. "Fine. What did you do this time?"

Balthazar grinned, knowing he had won. "I might have distracted Fate's Cupid…"

"Cupid? Should I ask what the distraction was?" Castiel asked anyways, already dreading the answer.

"We fucked, of course. She was a saucy little minx."

"Balthazar!" Castiel shouted out in shock but quickly lowered his voice and looked around to make sure nobody heard him. If there were people around, it would appear that Castiel was talking to himself since Balthazar was invisible to everybody but him.

"Should angels use that sort of language? Can celestial beings really have relations?" Castiel whispered, still feeling shocked, but his curiosity was piqued.

Balthazar laughed. "Of course we do, Cassie! Especially muses…we are the angels of creativity." Balthazar winked at Castiel who just groaned.

"So, the big guy…I'm assuming God, is angry for you sleeping with a cupid?" Castiel was still trying to figure out how Balthazar needed his help.

"I didn't just sleep with a cupid. I slept with Fate's Cupid. She is the one that handles soulmates."

"Soulmates? There's no such thing." Castiel scoffed and started walking again, his mail bag making his shoulder ache.

Balthazar doggedly followed. "Of course there's such a thing even though they are not common. It's very important for soulmates to find each other in every life or it will disrupt God's delicate web."

"Delicate web? Is God Spiderman?" Castiel asked sarcastically.

Balthazar smirked at Castiel's grumpy demeanor before continuing. "Yes, web is the best way to describe it. There are alternative realities, past, present and future lives which we all live in, constantly intertwined. Regular people can go throughout different lifetimes with different people, but not soulmates. They are the other half of each other and must always find each other in every possible lifetime. Usually, in one lifetime or another soulmates can play an important role in history while in others, they might not. However, if there is even one lifetime they are not together, it wrecks the whole cycle. It could cause them to not to ever find each other again."

Castiel stared at the muse, trying to comprehend what he was just told. "So, you're saying that because you were having sex with Fate's Cupid, you might have altered human history."

"Basically, yes."

"I really don't see how I could possibly help you with this. I'm a mailman, a human with no special powers except that I can see an annoying angel. I'm a nobody." Castiel sighed, stepping around Balthazar to continue on his route.

Balthazar jogged up next to Castiel. "It's not too late to fix it. There is a small opportunity to make it right. God wants me to fix it. If I don't, I'm afraid he might cast me out."

Castiel stared ahead, not answering Balthazar as two women jogged past him. He gave them both a smile and once they were out of earshot, hissed at Balthazar. "I still don't see how I can possibly help."

"I need you to interact with them. Since I'm not a cupid, only a muse, I can only be seen by one person which is you. I thought I would coach you along, help me get them to see reason. They've worked together for six months and still nothing."

"They know each other? Shouldn't they just, I don't know, fall into each others' arms when they first met?" Castiel stepped onto Ms. Mosely's porch and reached for her mail in the satchel.

"No, there's a special moment where everything aligns, you know the moon and the stars, the usual bullshit. Now it will take some major intervention for their souls to recognize each other."

Castiel found Ms. Mosely's mail and put it in her box hanging by her front door. He turned back to Balthazar and crossed his arms over his chest.

"If I do this, will you leave me alone…for good?"

"You mean you don't enjoy my company?" Balthazar gave him a slightly hurt look that made Castiel feel just a bit guilty, but damn it, he wanted to have a normal life again.

Castiel just stood there with an impassive look on his face. Balthazar rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I promise I won't bother you anymore, but I'm telling you, you'll miss me when I'm gone."

Castiel couldn't resist the little smile that tipped his lips. "Let me be the judge of that. Now, tell me, what do I need to do?"

"Well, it's Saturday and I have it on a good authority that both of them will be at the Roadhouse tonight. I want you to go there and flirt, create a little jealousy."

"You want me to flirt? I'm horrible at it!" Castiel glared at Balthazar who leaned against a porch post.

"No worries, Cassie. Just show up looking hot. I mean, you're single, attractive and gay."

Castiel looked at Balthazar in shock. "How did you...? Wait, its two men? I thought God frowned upon that."

Balthazar laughed, causing his pale blue eyes to crinkle at the corners. "Oh Cassie, it's the soul that's important to God, not the package. And, yes, I knew you were gay. I used to peek in on you before your father died. I must say, I'm impressed. For such a quiet guy, you're quite the stallion in the bedroom."

Castiel's felt his face burn as he started sputtering in mortification and anger. "You spied on me?!"

"Nothing to be embarrassed about. You should be proud and I should know. I helped Vatsyayana write the Kama Sutra." Balthazar sighed in longing. "That was some of my best work."

Castiel took a deep breath and counted to ten. "Stop spying on me."

"Why? You haven't had any fun for going on five years. When this is over, you really should rethink this getting rid of me…I can help you find a pretty boy or is a bear more you style?"

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut. "Balthazar!" he hissed, desperately wanting him to be quiet.

When he opened his eyes, Balthazar was gone, but he heard his disembodied voice.

"The Roadhouse, eight o'clock. Look hot."

Castiel groaned. "I'm an idiot for listening to him."

"Castiel honey, are you okay?"

He jumped and whirled around to see Ms. Mosely at her front door, staring at him with concern.

"I'm fine, Ms. Mosely. I'm just not used to working Saturday mornings." He gave the older woman a weak smile and rubbed his forehead absently.

She reached out and gave his arm a squeeze. "Don't let them work you too hard, honey."

He smiled, relieved to realize she hadn't heard him seemingly talking to himself. "I won't." he told her as he continued on his route.

Castiel made his rounds fairly quickly and looked in his satchel to see that he only had one house left to stop at. His breath stuttered when he saw the address then berated himself for getting nervous about delivering mail to a person he only gotten glimpses of and never even spoken to.

He clutched the letters addressed to D. Winchester and walked determinedly down the street to the small brick house on the corner. Ever since he moved to Lawrence two years ago, he went six months without seeing who lived there. Until one morning, Castiel viewed the man come rushing out of his house, apparently late for work. Castiel was frozen to the sidewalk as he watched a modern day Adonis fly out of the front door to his Impala in the driveway.

He was glad the man didn't notice him staring because Castiel didn't think he could look away. The man was beautiful with sandy colored hair, a pretty face that still managed to look masculine and a strong built body. Castiel wished he was closer to see more of the man's features, but he was just too far away.

After that first encounter, Castiel saw him more on a regular basis. Even though he'd been delivering his mail for two years now, they never have spoken. However, the man eventually did notice Castiel and would smile or wave in greeting.

Castiel sometimes felt pathetic because he lived for those smiles. Maybe Balthazar was right and he should try to find somebody. He should try to bury this crush on D. Winchester who was way out of his league and find somebody that was more suitable. Besides, he was probably straight anyways.

His shoulders slumped at the thought and made his way to the brick house. That's what he'll do, he'll forget all about this crush that's doomed to stay unrequited and move on.

Unfortunately, as he neared the house, Castiel was sure God was laughing at him. In the drive-way, was the star of Castiel's late night fantasies, bent over his car, shirtless as he ran a soapy sponge over the hood of the classic car.

From where Castiel stood, he had the perfect view of the man's round ass and the sun glinting off the golden skin of his back. Castiel whimpered.

Apparently, the man heard him and looked over his shoulder. When he saw Castiel standing there, he gave him crooked smile.

"Hey man, how you doin' this morning?" he asked as he straightened up, throwing the sponge in a nearby bucket and wiping his wet hands on his jeans.

Castiel shook himself out of his trance as the warm intonation of the man's voice washed over him. He swallowed nervously when the man made his way over to Castiel.

"Good m-morning." Castiel cringed when he tripped over his words. He couldn't help it because he was finally getting a good look at the man. The man was even more gorgeous up close than at a distance. He had shapely, pink lips and a smattering of freckles over his nose. It was his large, moss green eyes that had him captivated though. He wasn't aware how long he had been staring until the man cleared his throat, a small, almost secretive smile on his face.

"I've seen you around a lot, but never had the opportunity to introduce myself. I'm Dean Winchester." He held out a calloused hand to Castiel.

"Castiel Novak." He took Dean's hand which was still damp, but warm. He suppressed the shiver that wanted to travel his body from the touch of Dean's hand. Finally he had a name to go with the face.

"Nice to finally meet you, Castiel." He smiled and looked down at their joined hands. Castiel blushed and pulled his hand away. He then remembered he held Dean's mail in his other hand.

"I guess I'll just give these to you instead of putting them in your box." He handed the letters over.

"Thanks man. Well, I better finish getting my baby washed up. See you around, Cas."

Castiel gave him an awkward wave and watched him walk away. He forced his feet to move and headed back to the post office.

He was halfway there, smiling like an idiot when he realized something.

Dean had given him a nickname.

Castiel was definitely doomed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean walked back to his car with a small smile on his face. Once he reached the Impala, he looked over his shoulder to see if Castiel was still standing there. He was a little disappointed to see he was already walking away. Dean leaned against the soapy car and bit his lower lip as he watched the mailman's strong, tan legs stride down the street. The guy probably didn't even realize how good he made those boring navy blue shorts look especially with that ass filling out the back.

Once Castiel was out of sight, Dean sighed and went to the porch to grab his t-shirt that he slung over the railing when he had seen Castiel down the street. After slipping the shirt back on, he went back to washing the car. His body took over the mindless task as his thoughts were occupied with the blue eyed mail carrier.

The man had fascinated Dean ever since he first saw him well over a year ago. Dean's first encounter was when he had come home early one morning from spending the weekend consoling Sam who found out his girlfriend, Ruby had cheated on him.

He had barely stepped out of his car when he looked up to see the postal worker stepping off his porch and was making his way back to the sidewalk. Dean felt his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth as he took in the disheveled hair, stubbly jaw and strong, lean body he must have gained from carrying around a heavy mail sack all day. And then he focused those startling blue eyes on Dean. He felt his lungs compress as if all the air had been sucked from his body.

Goddamn…the man was gorgeous.

Dean's presence must have startled him because he jumped a little when he saw Dean still sitting in his car with one foot on the pavement. Dean gave the man a head nod and a little smirk.

Dean let out a soft chuckle when the man almost tripped over his own feet, face turning red, but he still managed to give him a small, shy smile back.

Ever since then, Dean tried to get any glimpse of the man he could. One of the first things Dean did was go down the street and talked to Missouri Mosely who seemed to know everything. She's the one that told Dean the mailman's name, the whole time wearing a knowing smile on her face.

"His name is Castiel Novak. He's a sweet boy but the poor thing always seems distracted like he constantly has something on his mind."

Dean observed that Castiel was friendly with everybody on his street and was well liked by his neighbors. He was quiet, but he always managed to make a little small talk with everybody…except for Dean.

When it came to Dean, Castiel would just stare at him but never attempted to talk to him. He would just give him hesitant smiles and waves.

Dean had a hunch about Castiel's shyness and today was the perfect day to put it to the test. Dean was washing his car and was surprised to see Castiel delivering the mail when usually it's somebody else that delivers on Saturday. Castiel tended to work during the week.

Inspired by his turn of good luck, he quickly shed his shirt, throwing it on the railing and made exaggerated movements, making sure to reach as far across the hood with the sponge as he could. Hell, he knew his ass looked good in his jeans, and Castiel confirmed it with his little whimper.

What he wasn't prepared for was the full force of Castiel's voice. Combined with those electric blue eyes roving over his chest and arms and then getting hit with that gravelly voice, Dean was forced to cut the conversation short before Castiel noticed Dean's tightening jeans.

Now that he was pretty sure the mailman was attracted to him, he was determined to get the guy to loosen up enough to go on a date with him. He needed more of those eyes and voice.

"Umm, Dean? Are you just going to waste water like that?"

Dean suppressed the girly scream that threatened to bubble up at Sam's voice.

"Fuck Sammy, don't sneak up on a guy like that!" Dean clutched his chest.

"You didn't hear my car drive up or me calling your name like three times?" Sam cocked an eyebrow at his older brother and looked down at the hose in Dean's hand that was that was still gushing water onto the pavement of the driveway. Dean walked over to the spigot and turned it off.

"What's up with you?" Sam asked as he walked up the three steps of Dean's porch and sat in one of the old rockers.

Dean sat down in the matching rocker. "Cas was just here. Finally got the guy to speak to me."

Sam snorted. "You're still obsessed with that guy? Just ask the guy out and get it over with."

"You don't understand Sammy, it's a delicate process. Cas is shy so I don't want to overwhelm him with my awesomeness." Dean joked.

"Or overwhelm him with your over-inflated ego is more like it."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

The brothers smiled good-naturedly at each other. "As for being obsessed with him, you would understand if you saw the guy."

Sam sighed. "Probably not. You're the gay brother, not me."

"Whatever Sammy! I wish you would get your ass out of the closet and just admit it."

"Why must you always insist I'm gay?" Sam groused, rocking a little faster in the rocker.

"I've caught you plenty of times checking out other guys…"

"I do not."

"You only date manipulative bitches like Ruby and avoid nice girls like Jess and Sarah because deep down you know you'll only hurt them…"

"Jeez Dean, maybe you should quit being a handyman and become a psychiatrist since you seem to have me all figured out." Sam quipped sarcastically.

"If I did that, you'd have to pay me then. I'm not cheap you know." Dean smiled causing Sam to relax, the tension visibly leaving his body.

"Besides, you're the one that's usually into the whole "talk about our feelings" shit, not me. So now, are you going to tell me what's really going on?" Dean asked, letting the matter of Sam's sexuality drop.

"It's Gabriel again. He's driving me insane. He's convinced he's the next Erin Brockovich." Sam rubbed a hand over his face.

Dean hid a smile from Sam at the mention of Gabriel. He was Sam's new paralegal that was apparently very enthusiastic about his job...and about Sam.

"Is he sexually harassing you again?" Dean fought to keep his laughter under control at the bitch face Sam threw at him.

"I swear Dean, if the guy wasn't so damn good at his job, I'd let him go, but it's so hard to find a paralegal with as much as experience he has." Sam groaned at the prospect of being stuck with Gabriel.

Dean smirked. He had an inkling that even if Gabriel wasn't so good at his job, Sam still wouldn't be so quick to get rid of the smart mouth paralegal.

"I'll tell you what. How about we go to the Roadhouse tonight? We haven't been in there for a while and you know Ellen and Jo will probably kick both of our asses for not coming in more often." Dean clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Sam shot Dean a grateful smile. "That sounds good to me. I could use something to distract me from work for a while."

_Or distract you from Gabriel._ Dean grinned. Unfortunately for his little brother, Dean had Gabriel's number. Maybe somebody just might show up at the Roadhouse at around eight tonight.

Dean continued to smile innocently at his brother.

* * *

"Cassie, when was the last time you bought new clothes?"

Castiel walked into his bedroom to see it was torn apart, clothes everywhere. "What have you done, Balthazar?"

Balthazar continued to rummage through Castiel's closet. "I'm surprised that Chuck with all his creativity was your father."

Castiel walked around the room, picking up discarded clothes. "What does that have anything to do with my clothes? Creativity or not, you saw what my father wore on most days."

Balthazar's chuckle echoed from the back of the closet. "Your father did have a fondness for that tattered robe. He told me your mother gave it to him on their first Christmas together."

Castiel paused. "I never knew that." he stated quietly. Castiel never knew his mother. She died in a car accident when he was barely a year old. He knew his father never got over her death.

A light breeze and a flutter of wings signified Balthazar's presence in front of him. Castiel knew Balthazar was going to start spouting off rare platitudes about his parents in which Castiel did not feel like hearing. Instead he smirked at the blonde angel.

"Really, Balthazar? You had to fly instead of walking the few steps to me?"

Balthazar opened his mouth to spout off an insult, but realized what Castiel was doing and smiled instead.

"Okay Cassie, you win. Now, I think I found something that might work." He shoved the clothing in Castiel's hands.

"I don't really understand why it's so important I look nice. I'm just going to get shot down anyways. I don't flirt." he grumbled as he started to change.

"Just trust me on this. I'll be in the living room when you're ready." The slight breeze at Castiel's turned back was his signal that Balthazar had left the room.

He quickly changed into the dark blue button down shirt and black dress pants. He looked in the mirror and cringed. He hadn't worn these clothes since he was in college and he had filled out a little since then. The shirt was a little too tight over his biceps and the pants a bit too snug. He felt like a walking advertisement for desperate sex in the too tight clothes.

He rolled up the sleeves of the shirt and adjusted the buttons, leaving a couple undone. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get it in some sort of order, but it refused to cooperate, so he gave up.

Castiel straightened up and shook his head at the image in the mirror. Hopefully he won't run into anybody he knows at the Roadhouse.

When he walked into the living room, Balthazar gave a low whistle. "Damn Castiel, if you weren't busy helping me, you wouldn't have any problems getting laid tonight." He gave Castiel a toothy grin.

Castiel rolled his eyes at the angel. "Come on, let's get this over with."

* * *

**So, the first portion was actually inspired by YJ-Lover's review about the story. I watched the video and couldn't resist.**

**Just a fun fact: I didn't know that Erin Brockovich is originally from Lawrence, KS until I looked her up to make sure I spelled her last name correctly. Coincidence? I think not!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's so short. Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

"About time you two showed your faces around here!"

Dean grinned at Ellen Harvelle, owner of the Roadhouse and the closest thing he had to a mother.

He gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the check. "Sorry Ellen, you know how it is. Business has picked up and I've been staying pretty busy."

"It's good to hear things are going well, but don't forget to make a little time for yourself, meaning, come visit me and Jo." she patted him on the cheek and moved her attention to Sam.

After receiving a bear hug from Sam, Ellen stepped away and eyed Sam critically. "I'm going to have Jo fetch my scissors. You need a haircut."

Sam blanched, quickly stepping away which caused Dean to snort. "Ellen, give up, he won't let anybody touch that luscious mane of his."

"Who can blame him?" a new voice entered the conversation, causing Sam to let out a small groan of frustration that only Dean could hear. Of course that made his smile to grow bigger.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, almost rudely. Dean kicked Sam's shin causing the taller man to grimace.

"What? Not happy to see me?" Gabriel smirked, not bothered by Sam's less than friendly greeting.

"He's just grumpy because he didn't make it to the farmer's market this morning and they were out of organic rabbit food at the grocery store." Dean teased his little brother.

"I can't believe they were out of organic baby spinach. That store is a disgrace." Sam muttered, earning a laugh from Dean, Ellen and Gabriel.

"He can eat all the organic food he wants. It clearly does the body good." Gabriel's eyes roved over Sam's body.

"Gabriel, I'm your employer!" Sam huffed indignantly.

"Oh, I know. Maybe you should punish me for insubordination and bend me over your desk…"

"Gabriel!" Sam shouted, Ellen shook her head resignation and Dean cringed at the mental image.

"Too much?" Gabriel blinked at the group innocently.

"Might want to reel it back some, Gabe." Dean snickered.

"Dean, while you're here, can you look at something in my store room? I'm thinking I might need more shelving. Ellen asked, her business never far from her mind.

"No problem, Ellen. I can take a quick look. Sam, you want to get our drinks and Gabe, can you snag us a table before they fill up?"

"Sure, we can do that Deano." Gabriel's lips quirked up and started to tell Sam what he wanted to drink as Dean followed Ellen to the back.

It didn't take long to see what Ellen was wanting. He gave her a few possible options and then told her he would be out Monday morning to take a few measurements. He then stuck around and talked to Ellen for a little longer than necessary to give Sam and Gabe a little time alone.

"Dean Winchester, are you trying to set up your brother?" Ellen asked, smiling.

"Of course I am. I just want to see him happy and I think Gabe would be good for him."

"Gabriel is a handful, but a good guy. He would make a good match for Sam. But just a word of advice, Dean. Don't push Sam. Let him discover things in his own time." Ellen said seriously.

Dean nodded. "You're right, I shouldn't push him, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to turn him in the right direction."

Ellen laughed and slapped him on the back. "Let's get back out there before Sam kills Gabe and Jo kills me for leaving her alone at the bar so long."

Once Dean made it back to the front, the bar was in full swing. He looked around, trying to spot Sam and Gabriel and found them sitting at a table near the bar. He smiled in relief and made his way through the crowd, but as he got closer, he noticed there was a third person sitting at the table. He could only catch a glimpse of tousled dark hair.

Then the man stood up and Dean's heart stopped, taking in the back of the man's form. The fabric of the man's shirt formed over a lean, straight back, highlighting broad shoulders and strong arms.

Dean's eyes lowered and took in a deep breath at the man's snug pants that showcased the most perfect ass….

Green eyes narrowed in concentration. _Wait a minute, I know that ass…_

Dean started striding determinedly toward the table, heedless of the crowd.

* * *

"This is a bad idea." Castiel muttered as he entered the Roadhouse. The bar was busy due to it being Saturday night. Music blared over the sound system with a few couples out on the small dance floor. Patrons flooded around the bar, ordering drinks from the young blonde bartender who gave every person she spoke with a friendly smile. The rest of the place was a crush of people, hopping from table to table, raucous laughter booming over the music.

"It's a great idea. Now get your sexy self in there." Balthazar slapped Castiel's ass causing the brunette to jump and glare at the grinning angel over his shoulder.

Castiel made his way to the bar and after a few moments was able to order a beer. Once he got his drink from the smiling bartender, he made his way toward the back of the bar where he spotted an empty table that he could talk to Balthazar without being seen and people thinking he was crazy.

It took him longer than he had anticipated to get to the table with all the bodies brushing against him or blocking his path. On the way, someone groped his ass, another ran their hand down his chest and he received three propositions, two were from women and one from a man.

By the time he got to the table, Balthazar was sitting at the table, feet propped up, laughing at Castiel who was clearly flustered and shocked.

"I'll reiterate. This is a terrible idea." Castiel growled as he sat down, taking a deep draw of his beer.

"Oh Cassie, don't act so surprised that they want a piece of you. Even you must realize you're a Baldwin."

Castiel's eyes squinted in confusion. "My name is not Baldwin."

Balthazar's smirked. "Don't you ever watch TV? It's from Clueless. Since I don't sleep, I tend to watch a lot of television."

Castiel straightened up in his chair and glowered at Balthazar. "Is that why my cable bill last month had all those extra charges labeled "adult entertainment"? The company refused to take the charges off the bill!"

The angel leaned back in his chair and gave Castiel a small, guilty smile. "Oh, they charge for those?"

Castiel clenched his teeth. "Just tell me who I'm looking for."

"That's Sam who is a lawyer." He pointed toward a tall man with longish brown hair at the bar, his back to Castiel. "And that's Gabriel, his paralegal." Balthazar indicated to the short golden haired man that was at a table near the bar, talking animatedly to a dark haired woman.

"I think you should hit on Gabriel. I'm hoping that will cause Sam to go into a jealous rage and he'll finally come out."

Castiel's turned wide eyes to Balthazar. "You want me to anger _him_?" Castiel tilted his head toward Sam. Then the other part of Balthazar's statement hit him.

"What do you mean, he'll finally come out? Please, please don't tell me it's not what I think it means?" Castiel begged in which Balthazar shrugged helplessly.

"He's practically on the precipice. He just needs a little push."

Castiel banged his head on the table and groaned. "No, I'm probably going to get beat up by a closeted gay giant. On top of that, I'll be stuck with you for the rest of my life."

Balthazar rubbed Castiel's shoulders consolingly. "Well, at least you're looking on the bright side."

"This is not going to end well." Castiel predicated but straightened up anyways.

"It will be fine. I mean, you'll have me to coach you along. What could possibly go wrong?"

"No, I have a sex-crazed angel whose best pick-up lines are ones he probably heard from watching bad porn."

"I resent that. You've obliviously never seen me in action. It's not about what you say but what you _don't _say."

Castiel merely rolled his eyes.

Balthazar clapped Castiel on the back and stood up. "Come on loverboy, let's do this."

Castiel drained his bottle of beer and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. He gave a curt nod to Balthazar.

Once again Castiel navigated his way through the crowd with no less groping than the last time. _What is it with these people?_

He finally made it to Gabriel's table; thankfully the dark haired woman just got up and left, leaving Gabriel alone at the table. At least it was one less person to witness Castiel's mortification.

Castiel stood there, staring down at the man, shuffling his feet. Gabriel must have realized somebody was standing there because he looked up. Friendly amber eyes stared up at him inquisitively.

Balthazar nudged Castiel's back. "Say hello."

"Hello."

Gabriel eyes traveled the length of Castiel's body and smirked.

"Hello back at ya, gorgeous. Nice outfit."

Castiel felt his face flame at Gabriel's teasing remark.

Balthazar snickered. Castiel gritted his teeth and forged ahead. "Mind if I sit down?"

Gabriel chuckled at Castiel's stiff demeanor. "Sure, before you strain something."

Castiel gave him a weak smile and held out his hand. "I'm Castiel."

"Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe."

Castiel nodded and started to stay something when out of the corner of his eye he saw Balthazar straighten up in his seat.

"Sorry Cassie, I've got to leave. Heaven's calling." Balthazar said and with a fluttering breeze, he was gone.

"You've got to be kidding me." Castiel grumbled and closed his eyes. _Now what the hell am I suppose to do?_

"You okay there?"

Castiel opened his eyes reluctantly. Gabriel stared back with an amused smile tipping his lips.

"I'm fine. It's just been a long day. Can I buy you a drink?" Castiel racked his brain of things he could possibly say to the stranger. He was never into the social scene and the last person he was with was a guy he met in class before he dropped out of college, not in a bar.

Gabriel snickered. "Buy me a drink, huh? You must be desperate if you want to ply me with alcohol."

"I'm not desperate. I'm merely interested in you. Isn't that the proper thing to do?" Castiel internally groaned. He could not believe that he asked the guy he was suppose to be flirting with about the correct way to flirt.

Gabriel propped his chin up with his hand and looked at Castiel with a speculative gleam in his eyes. "You're lying. You have no interest in me at all."

Castiel fidgeted in his seat. He never was the best liar. "That's not true, you do interest me." At least it was partly true since he was interested in getting Gabriel with his soulmate so he could have his own life back again.

Gabriel's eyes narrowed. "You might be interested, but you don't want to fuck me. So, you might as well tell me what you really want."

Castiel sighed and decided to give Gabriel as much of the truth that he could. "I'm trying to make somebody jealous."

Gabriel's eyes lit up and he leaned forward in his seat. "Really? Who? Point him out to me."

"I don't see him. He might have already left." Castiel quickly avoided Gabriel's eyes.

His face fell. "That's a shame. You know, if you're not too interested in this guy, I have a friend that would absolutely devour you once he saw you. You're just his type."

"I'm not really looking for anybody…" Castiel started but stopped and gulped nervously when Sam walked over to the table, setting a drink in front of Gabriel with a thud.

"Do me a favor, Gabriel. Next time, order your own drink." Sam sat down next to him, carefully setting two bottles of beer on the table.

"Do you have something against Screaming Orgasms? I find them delicious." Gabriel gave Sam a lascivious look while licking his lips.

Sam rolled his eyes at Gabriel, but a hint of red crawled up the younger man's neck and cheeks. Castiel was quick to notice that Sam's eyes tracked the moment of Gabriel's tongue before quickly looking away.

Sam finally looked in Castiel's direction and all the anxiety he felt disappeared when confronted with Sam's kind hazel eyes. Sam exuded a sense of benevolence that would put anybody at ease, but there was a little hint of darkness in him that told Castiel that he still would not want to be on the man's bad side.

Gabriel motioned toward Sam. "Castiel, this is Sam, my boss and future lover." Gabriel grinned when Sam glared at him.

"Gabriel, you shouldn't say things like that. Besides, I'm not even gay." Sam muttered, taking a drink of his beer.

"Keep telling yourself that, baby." Gabriel winked causing Sam to choke on his drink.

Once Sam's coughing was under control and shooting Gabriel a glare, he gave Castiel a curious look. "Your name is Castiel? What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a mail carrier." Castiel shrugged, knowing it wasn't glamorous as being a lawyer, but the job served its purpose. However, Castiel frowned hard at Sam when he started laughing.

"Oh my god, this is too good. Stand up and let me get a look at you." Sam ordered, gasping for breath.

Castiel slowly stood up, not really knowing why he was even doing as Sam asked. The scowl that Gabriel sent Sam's way didn't go unnoticed by either man. Sam shook his head at Gabriel as to tell him he would explain later.

Castiel stood there, feeling awkward, fists clenched at his sides as Sam ran an analytical eye over him.

"Yes, you are definitely his type." Sam said, smiling smugly.

"Who?" Castiel couldn't resist asking.

"My older brother." At Sam's statement, Gabriel started cackling.

"I thought so, too! Castiel, I don't know who this guy is you're hung up on, but forget him and let us introduce you to Sam's brother!" Gabriel said excitedly, bouncing in his seat.

Sam smirked, leaning back in his chair. "Actually, Castiel has already met him."

That caught Castiel's attention. "I have?"

Sam nodded and continued to smile up at him, his eyes moving to behind Castiel's right shoulder.

A wide hand settled on Castiel's shoulder, the heat and weight of it caused his body to shiver as a strange awareness settled over him.

"Cas?" the warm raspy voice behind him had Castiel internally groaning at his luck. Of course when Balthazar dresses him like a manwhore, he would have to run into Dean Winchester.

Castiel dreaded turning around, but he did anyways. He didn't realize how close Dean was standing to him until he knocked his shoulder into Dean's chest as he turned around.

Dean took a couple of steps back to give Castiel a little room, but that only allowed Dean a better view of him.

Dean's eyes widened and he swallowed several times, his green eyes never seeming to stray far from his chest and crotch. Castiel felt himself simultaneously blushing and hardening.

Dean's groan told Castiel that he could see the growing bulge which wouldn't be difficult to miss because his pants were _so goddamn tight!_

Castiel made a mental note to research how to kill an angel.

"Sam, just look at them…and Dean even gave him a nickname! I can't take it…" Gabriel started laughing, practically falling over onto Sam.

Sam made no move to push Gabriel's body away, instead letting the shorter man lean against him as his laughter started anew.

"Shove it, Gabe!" Dean grounded out, suspiciously looking like he was in pain.

Face still red, Castiel looked everywhere but at Dean and muttered about needing a drink. He quickly made his way to the bar.

"Wow Cassie, what did you do? Did the flirting work? I've never seen those two so close before." Balthazar appeared by Castiel's side, whatever he was summoned for must have been taken care of.

Not caring who heard him, he growled. "No, the flirting didn't work. They bonded over their shared amusement of my humiliation."

Balthazar's tilted his head and his lips pursed thoughtfully before shrugging. "Well, that works also."

Castiel gave the blonde angel a dark scowl.

He called the bartender over who approached him almost hesitantly. She obviously heard him talking to himself.

"What can I get you?" she asked, trying to act as hearing a man talk angrily to himself was a normal occurrence. But it was a bar, so maybe it was.

"Whiskey."

"Single or double shot?" she asked, preparing to fix his drink.

"Make it the whole bottle." Castiel had a feeling he was going to need it.

* * *

**I was hoping to have this posted earlier, but some unexpected things came up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise the next chapter will have quite a bit of interaction between Dean and Castiel. :)**

**Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry about the delay in this chapter. I had most of this chapter written out days ago but then got really sick and didn't have the energy to finish it. I hope the slightly longer chapter makes up for it. **

* * *

Dean watched Castiel make his way to the bar and tried to calm his raging libido. He could see the guy was embarrassed, but it took everything Dean had not to grab the blue eyed man and haul him off to somewhere more private.

It was only Sam and Gabriel's continued laughter that startled him out of his reverie. He glared at the two men.

"Why did you have to go and do that?" Dean growled out.

Sam must have realized he crossed a line with his older brother because he immediately sobered up.

Gabriel was another matter entirely.

"Relax Dean. At least you know the guy thinks you're hot. Just too bad he's interested in somebody else."

Dean's stomach dropped at that news. "He is?"

Gabriel couldn't contain his smirk. "Yeah, he was trying to get some guy's attention by flirting with me. Poor thing probably couldn't flirt to save his life." he laughed.

"Do you know who he's interested in?" Dean couldn't resist asking, looking around the bar to see if he could guess who it was. _Damn, how did I get that so wrong?_

"He wouldn't say. He said he didn't think he was still here, but he kept looking over at the bar…" Gabriel suddenly stopped.

"Yeah?" Dean sat down next to Gabriel and nudged him in the side for him to continue.

Gabriel shook his head and looked over at the bar where Castiel was talking to Jo, frowning. "It's nothing."

Dean slumped in his seat and looked down at his beer sullenly before taking a drink.

Sam could see that Dean was not happy with the new findings and took pity on his brother. "Dean, he might be interested in somebody else, but he obviously likes you too. He's single so that makes him fair game. Just do what you do best."

Dean arched a brow at his little brother. "What is it that I do best?"

Sam coughed and looked over at Gabriel for help. Gabriel was still staring over at Castiel, not frowning, but actually scowling. He wouldn't be any help apparently.

"Well, you know…you never fail to leave the bar without a…ummm…partner." Sam said tactfully.

Dean knew he should be angry but it was Sam so he gave him a mocking grin. "What are you tryin' to say, Sammy? That I'm an irresistibly sexy bastard?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "More along the lines of a conceited manwhore."

"Hey, I resent that!" Dean grumbled looking back over at the bar where Castiel sat alone. He watched him take a shot of whiskey and chase it with a sip of beer, his shoulders slumped. The sight made Dean feel sad. There was something about Castiel that made it appear that he was isolated, as if he deliberately kept a wall around himself so nobody could get close.

"For god's sake, just go talk to the man!" Sam shook his brother's shoulder, tired of Dean's melancholy mood.

"Okay, okay!" Dean shook Sam's hand off. He looked around the table and realized Gabriel was missing.

"Sammy, where did Gabe go?"

Sam looked around and saw the paralegal striding determinedly toward Castiel.

"Shit….what's he up to now?" Sam groaned.

Dean's eyes narrowed as he watched Gabriel sidle up next to Castiel. Their backs were to him, but he could clearly see Castiel's body tense up. Dean started to stand up to see what was going on but Sam stopped him.

"Wait a moment. Gabriel probably got sick of you staring at Castiel like a kicked puppy and is trying to convince him to come back to the table."

Dean nodded and sat back down reluctantly, still keeping an eye on the two men at the bar.

Trying to keep his mind off of his current situation, he decided to harass Sam.

"Care to tell me what's up between you and Gabe? You two looked all cozy a few minutes ago." Dean smirked at his brother's blushing face.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We laughed together, it's not like that doesn't happen on occasion." Sam huffed but Dean could see his hazel eyes stray over to the man in question where he was coaxing Castiel away from the bar.

"Heads up, they're heading this way." Sam told Dean. Dean straightened up and tried to compose his face in a more nonchalant expression and not the 'dude you're so fucking hot, please let me rock your world' expression that he was pretty sure would scare Castiel away.

Apparently he failed because Sam's soft laughter floated around him. "Good luck. Try not to overwhelm the guy."

Dean scoffed. "I don't need luck." He leaned back, hooking one arm around the back of the chair, putting on his best smile. He was determined to get Castiel to forget all about the guy he thought he liked.

* * *

The blonde bartender gave Castiel a critical look. "Nuh-uh. I'm not giving you a whole bottle. I'll start you out with a couple of shots first, but whatever is bothering you, you're not going to find your answers at the bottom of a bottle." She gave him a small smile to soften her blunt words. "I'm Jo, by the way."

"Castiel." He rumbled out, trying to ignore the bouncing blonde muse at his side.

"Castiel, huh? Well, here's your first shot and a beer on the house. I'll be back in a little bit to check on you." Jo winked and went to help the other patrons.

"I take it from your red face and waning erection that the attempt at flirting didn't go well. What were you trying to do Cassie? Show the guy your goods?"

Just finishing his shot, he took a sip of his beer in which he immediately started to choke at Balthazar's words. He looked around to make sure nobody was paying attention to him.

"No, it didn't go well because you left me high and dry damn it! It doesn't help that Sam is Winchester's brother." he hissed out, his heart still beating at a rapid tattoo at his embarrassment.

"Wait…the man you've been jerking off to is Sam's brother?" he asked gleefully.

Castiel was truly horrified. "Balthazar! Is nothing sacred to you?"

"Oh please, I wasn't spying on you. I can't help it that I have exceptional hearing and you're a loud broadcaster. I mean, how can I not hear you moaning, 'Oh Winchester…yes harder D!' and not realize what you're doing. Where is this guy…I've got to see him for myself."

Castiel wanted to crawl into a hole and die, but not before he killed Balthazar. Did the muse ever give him any sort of privacy?

"There's no way, I'm pointing him out." He glared at Balthazar who was clearly enjoying Castiel's discomfort.

"Come on Cassie, this is the most excitement I've seen you have in years. Besides, what am I going to do? Nobody can see me but you."

"Knowing you, you would find a way to embarrass me." he mumbled into his beer.

"Look sharp Cassie, Gabriel is heading this way." Balthazar warned, previous teasing forgotten.

"Hey Castiel." Gabriel jumped up on the barstool next to him. Gabriel's friendly demeanor earlier was gone and was replaced with something more somber and thoughtful.

"Hello, Gabriel." Castiel couldn't help to stiffen, feeling the tension radiating from Gabriel.

"Quite the conversationalist, aren't you?" Gabriel smiled briefly before the somber look was back.

Castiel merely shrugged, peeling at the label of the beer bottle.

"I came over here to find out something. Tell me honestly, whose attention were you trying to catch? I know he's still here, so don't lie."

Castiel glanced over at Balthazar for help, but the angel merely smirked, apparently wanting Castiel to suffer. _God, I hate when Balthazar gets into his dick mode._

He sighed and seeing that Balthazar was going to be no help whatsoever, he asked a question of his own. "Does it really matter?"

Gabriel's golden eyes narrowed. "Yes, it does because I want to make sure it's not Sam you're after. I've wanted him since the moment I saw him and I'm not going to let some blue eyed pretty boy angel take him away." Gabriel growled low in his throat, his face a mask of fierce determination.

_Pretty boy angel? What the hell? _Castiel took a moment to realize that Gabriel was talking about him and he thought….

"Oh! I have no interest in Sam at all." Balthazar, who was laughing beside him at Gabriel's comment stopped abruptly and groaned.

"Damn it Cassie, that would have been the perfect set up! You should have said that hell yeah, you were interested in him."

There was no way he would tell Gabriel that. He was wrong to fear Sam; it was Gabriel that had him worried. The guy might be smaller than him, but he looked like he would have too many tricks up his sleeve to make his life miserable.

Castiel discreetly shifted his hand that had balled into a fist and hit Balthazar in the crotch for the suggestion.

Balthazar moaned pitifully. "Fine, I'll be quiet, but I'm not leaving. Got to make sure you don't fuck this up."

Castiel's eyes twitched to the side to see Balthazar cupping himself, causing a little satisfied smile from Castiel. He turned his attention back to Gabriel who was smiling again.

"That's good to know because I noticed you were eyeing the bar a lot and it seemed like it was in Sam's direction, but glad to know I'm wrong." Gabriel patted Castiel on the back. "Now how about you come back to my table and we can tell us about this mystery guy and we can tell you how wrong he is for you."

Castiel felt his eyebrows arch. "Tell me how wrong he is for me?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, I already have you pictured with Dean. I practically have the wedding invitations picked out in my mind."

Castiel snorted at that and decided to follow Gabriel back to the table. What else could he do? He needed to get Sam and Gabriel together and if this is what it took so be it. He was going to hate to see Gabriel's hopes of him and Dean together being dashed when he realized that Dean probably didn't have any real interest in Castiel. Except for maybe a one night stand, but Castiel didn't do one night stands.

As if Balthazar could tell what Castiel was thinking, put his hand on his shoulder. He could feel his concerned pale blue eyes burn into his profile. "Cheer up Cassie, I think you need to open your eyes and realize how extraordinary you are."

Castiel shook his head at Balthazar words. He held no illusions about himself. He was who he was, for better or worse.

"Hey guys, look who I found sulking at the bar." Gabriel announced, taking the seat closest to Sam so Castiel would be forced to sit by Dean.

Castiel avoided Dean's eyes for as long as possible but he finally looked over at him and squirmed nervously in his chair. His green gaze was fastened on him; his lips spread in a lazy smile that made his stomach flip.

_I'm turning into a teenage girl._

"Oh Cassie, is this him? Oh my, my…he is delicious." Balthazar all but purred.

Castiel tried very hard to ignore the infuriating angel next to him, but he couldn't help to note the truth in his statement.

Dean was indeed delicious.

The longer he stared at the sandy blonde man, the wider Dean's smile got until finally he drawled out, "Hey Cas."

There went his goddamn stomach doing somersaults again at Dean's nickname spoken in that slightly rough voice.

"Hello, Dean." he greeted. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Dean leaned forward, angling his body toward Castiel with his smile still gracing his lips. "I could say the same about you. Never seen you here before."

Castiel looked down at his beer, idly wiping some of the condensation off of the bottle. Anything to keep him focused on his words and not how Dean filled out his black t-shirt or how good he smelled.

"Actually, this is my first time here. I've lived in Lawrence for two years and I still don't know why I haven't stopped by before. It seems to be a lively place." Castiel bit his bottom lip hard to keep from babbling.

"Well, I hope to see more of you," Dean's eyes traveled over Castiel's body that wasn't hidden by the table and slowly wetted his lips, "around here often."

Sam groaned. "Way to be subtle, Dean."

Gabriel leaned over to Sam and in a stage whisper, "I think your bro watches too much porn."

Dean shot Sam and Gabriel a glare before turning a sheepish smile to Castiel.

Balthazar looked over at Dean with approval, grinning. "I like him."

"So, who's this man you're so interested in? What's his name?" Gabriel asked, leaning forward eagerly.

Castiel looked around at his companions briefly, taking note of the small frown on Dean's face.

"His name is…Balthazar. He's somebody I've seen around for a while, but I really don't think he's that interested."

"Oh Cassie, I'm flattered. You've should have told me. Never had sex with a human before, but we could give it a go…" Balthazar smirked.

Castiel felt a small blush creep up his face as he made another fist in warning to Balthazar who quickly backed away. "I'm joking!" He then stopped and let out a frustrated growl, "Being summoned again. Just when it was starting to get good too. Have fun with loverboy but don't forget that you still need to work on Sam and Gabriel." The angel disappeared with those parting words.

He internally groaned at being left alone again even though Balthazar was quickly proving to be more of a hindrance than a help.

"The guy is an idiot if he doesn't notice you, but it's his loss." Castiel jumped slightly when he realized how close Dean had moved, their thighs now pressed together. Dean's arm now rested on the back of Castiel's chair.

Castiel wasn't expecting Dean to be so aggressive but in all fairness he probably thought he would be an easy lay. Castiel couldn't blame Dean for the notion because really who would with what he was wearing and the incident earlier that clearly showed Castiel was interested.

Sam shook his head with an amused expression on his face at Dean's boldness and Castiel's obvious nervousness.

The next couple of hours went quickly but Castiel wasn't making any headway with Sam and Gabriel. Every time he tried to get information, both of them would deftly avoid the questions, seemingly focused more on him and Dean.

It didn't take long for Sam and Gabriel to wring out some information about Castiel's personal life, like how he started college late due to lack of money and how he ended up dropping out in the middle of working on his masters to take care of his ill father. They seemed to back off though when it was clear that Castiel didn't want to dig deeper into the past, but Castiel had no doubt that if they really wanted to, they could have extracted every detail from him without him realizing it.

Sam and Gabriel were a frighteningly effective team. Castiel felt sorry for anybody that had to go against them in court.

Even though he wasn't making headway with the soul mates, he did learn more about Dean. He had his own business where he was a handyman. He did mostly small jobs for homeowners and businesses in the area since it was only him and a man that he employed named Benny but apparently it kept him plenty busy.

Before long, Gabriel was yawning though Castiel suspected it was a fake one and announced he was going to head home, but not before inviting Castiel to a party he was having the following weekend.

Castiel was in no position to refuse so he took down Gabriel's number and address on a napkin and promised he would be there.

"Hey Gabe, can I catch a ride with you? I'm tired myself and I rode with Dean, but he doesn't look like he's ready to leave."

"Sure thing, Sammykins." Gabriel grinned as he stood up and stretched.

Castiel didn't miss the way Sam's gaze was drawn to the line of Gabriel's body as he stretched or the wink Dean sent Sam's way, making the lawyer blush at being caught staring.

After they left, Castiel and Dean sat at the table alone, now strangely quiet between the two of them. Now that his focus of even being there tonight was gone, there was no buffer between him and Dean.

"I think I should be going too." Castiel stood up, but Dean caught his wrist.

"It's still early." Dean's green eyes sparkled in the dim light of the bar as he stared up at him with an earnest expression.

Castiel couldn't help to chuckle at the statement. "It's going on one in the morning."

"Like I said, early." he laughed as he got up from the table also, hand still on Castiel's wrist. "Just play one game of pool with me before you go. Sammy promised he would play, but the bitch wimped out on me."

"I don't know how to play. I've never tried before." Castiel told Dean as he was dragged to an unoccupied pool table.

"No problem, I'll teach you." he told Castiel from over his shoulder.

Dean quickly went through the rules with Castiel before setting up. Dean then did a few shots to show him how it was done, every ball he aimed at made it into their perspective pockets.

"You're really good at this." Castiel commented as he concentrated on what Dean was showing him and definitely not on the sight of his ass leaning over the pool table.

Dean straightened up after making the last shot. "Sammy and I use to hustle pool when we were younger. Had have a way to help pay for Sammy's education somehow." Dean smiled and handed the cue stick to Castiel. "Ready to give it a try?"

Castiel nodded and took the cue and applied chalk to the tip like Dean had showed him. Dean grabbed the rack and set up the table again.

Castiel walked up to the table, trying to get into position. He struck the cue ball, but it went off to the side. Castiel blew out a frustrated breath.

Dean chuckled softly and came up behind Castiel.

"It's all in the grip. Here, let me show you." Dean leaned over Castiel's body and adjusted his hands on the stick.

Dean's voice was a low rumble in Castiel's ear as he instructed him. Castiel shivered as Dean molded himself to Castiel's back.

"You want to make sure you have a fluid stroke. Let it glide through your fingers." He instructed in a whisper, his breath tickling the side of Castiel's neck.

Castiel bit down on his lower lip hard to stop the whimper that gathered in his throat at the feel of Dean's larger, muscular body surrounding his own. Castiel's breathing was heavy in his chest as he relished the heat radiating from Dean's body.

_Focus Novak. _Castiel steeled himself and focused on Dean's instructions and not his body. The result was a resounding crash as the cue ball connected with the rack of balls making them scatter across the table.

"There you go, Cas. Much better." Dean praised, straightening up and stepped away but not before he palmed Castiel's hips and Dean's groin briefly made contact with his ass.

Castiel's eyes rolled back at the feel of Dean's hot, hard length against the cleft of his ass. A small moan managed to slip out.

He looked over his shoulder at Dean and saw a small victorious smirk on the man's face. Dean knew exactly what he was doing to Castiel.

He handed the cue stick back to Dean and with a shaky breath, "Thanks for the lesson, but I really need to go."

Castiel was out the door before Dean could stop him.

Once he was in his car, Castiel hit the back of his head several times on the head rest in frustration. He knew he was a coward for running out, but Dean overwhelmed him. Hell, Dean just had to look at him with those eyes and pouty lips and he lost all brain function.

Castiel just didn't want to be a one night stand so it would be better not to know what he was missing because he knew one time with Dean would never be enough.

He looked down at his lap to see that he was hard…again.

_Goddamn it._

* * *

**Thank you so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I'm sorry I didn't thank everybody personally that reviewed the last chapter, but know that they are very much appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Sammy, I fucked up."

Sam looked up in surprise at his brother who sat across from in the booth at Tessa's Diner. It had become a tradition for the Winchesters to have lunch together every Sunday at Tessa's ever since Sam finished law school and moved back Lawrence.

He sighed. "What did you do this time?"

Dean's mind was on the events of last night that he didn't even bother to throw Sam an insult at the phrasing of his question.

"I might have come on too strong to Castiel." Dean groaned out and then proceeded to tell Sam about what happened after him and Gabriel had left.

"You can tell me, I did come on too strong, didn't I?" Dean looked down at the table, clearly troubled that he had messed everything up.

"You think? You practically jumped the poor guy. What happened to wanting to take it slow since Castiel is shy?" Sam knew Dean must be really upset about it since his burger still sat on his plate, untouched.

"I was. I mean, I will." Dean grunted in frustration, "I guess I just over did it. I just lost it at the thought that he wants somebody else so I wanted to get his mind off of what's his face and remember me."

Sam laughed at Dean's logic. "Oh, I have no doubt he'll remember you. Eat your food before it gets cold."

Sam took a bite of his own burger but almost choked when Dean pushed his away. "I'm not hungry."

Sam put down his sandwich and eyed his brother speculatively. "Dean, before you get yourself all worked up, I think you need to ask yourself this. Do you want a fling or a relationship with Castiel? I might not know Castiel, but he strikes me as the kind of guy that is looking for something long term."

Dean grew quiet for a moment before he answered Sam. "I don't know him well enough to say I want a long term relationship, but I do know I want to find out if the potential for one is there."

"Then why are you treating him like one of those bimbos you would mess around with before you came out?"

Dean sat in his seat, shamefaced. He just knew he was eager to show Castiel how interested he was in him that he took it too far.

"Shit, I probably fucked everything up." Dean rubbed his tired eyes and tried to ignore the regret that hung heavy in his chest.

Sam grabbed Dean's forearm and gave it a little shake. "Just talk to him. Show Castiel there is a gentleman buried in there somewhere." Sam coughed to cover a smile at the next part of advice he was about to dispense. "And no sex."

Dean opened his mouth to protest but Sam held up his hand.

"If you really want to know more about this guy, lay off the sex for a while. It will only cloud your judgment."

"You want me to take a pledge of abstinence? But I'm so damn good at sex, how the hell am I going to be able to impress the guy? No…no way, Sammy." Dean practically whined.

"Do you really want to know him on a deeper level or what?" Sam waited for Dean to grudgingly nod. "Then trust me on this. It's not forever anyways, just for a little while."

Dean gave a petulant little whine and then sighed dejectedly. "Fine, bitch. I'll give it a try."

Sam bit into his burger to hide the smirk that was threatening to spread across his face.

"Are you going to Gabriel's party next weekend?" Dean asked, pulling his plate back toward him, apparently his appetite restored.

Sam shrugged. "I'll show up only to see you stumble around to impress Castiel."

"You know that's not the only reason you're going."

"Of course, Gabriel's is my paralegal and I guess we've become friends of sorts." Sam admitted, paying special attention to his half eaten burger.

"Friends?" Dean raised his hands at Sam's glare.

"Friends…friends is good." Dean smiled before polishing off the rest of his sandwich.

_At least it was a step in the right direction._

* * *

Castiel knew it was going to be a hellish week when he woke up Sunday morning to go on his jog only to open his eyes to find Balthazar in his face.

"How'd it go last night?" Balthazar asked, lying on his side, facing Castiel.

Castiel had long ago stopped being shocked to find the angel in his bed. It was practically a daily occurrence.

"They left together last night, that's a good thing, right?"

Balthazar grinned and gave Castiel an over exuberant kiss on the mouth. Castiel grabbed the angel's face with one hand and pushed him away in disgust.

"Ugh, you taste of cigarettes and cheap wine coolers." Castiel got out of bed and started rummaging through his dresser for a t-shirt and running shorts.

"I decided to give you some precious privacy in case you decided to bring Winchester home which I'm disappointed by the way that he isn't here. I decided to observe the mating rituals of college students instead."

"In other words, you went to a frat party." Castiel shook his head as he pulled on his shorts.

"Yes, and I must say, those boys could use a lesson in finesse, especially when they managed to get the women to consent to sexual relations. It was quite laughable really even though I felt sorry for the poor girls because it was over before it even begun." Balthazar propped himself up on his elbows and hummed thoughtfully.

"You're such a pervert. You need to stop spying on people. It's getting creepy."

"You find my spying endearing."

Castiel stared back at Balthazar, expressionless.

"Or maybe not." Balthazar cleared his throat and got off the bed and went back to the topic at hand. "So Sam and Gabriel left together? That is a good sign. Now tell me, what happened with you and Mr. Orgasmo."

Castiel finished tying his running shoes and shook his head at Balthazar's nickname for Dean. "Nothing happened. We played a little pool and then I went home. Alone."

Balthazar tsked sadly. "You should have pursued him, brought him home and fucked like proverbial bunnies. Maybe it would have put you in a better mood."

"I would like to get to know somebody before having sex." Castiel said over his shoulder as he walked out of the bedroom.

Balthazar followed him through the living room to the kitchen. "Come on, Cassie, that's the best part of getting to know somebody. You have to know if you two have sexual chemistry also. Just put yourself out there. Show Dean you're a dynamo in bed."

Castiel paused in the act of pulling the orange juice out of the refrigerator to glare at Balthazar.

"For an angel, you give horrible advice."

"You know lots of people would be honored to get advice from a heavenly being."

"Then go honor them and leave me alone."

"I don't need to take this abuse. Go on your run, but you'll still be a cranky bitch until you get some cock. Really, that much pent up sexual frustration is not healthy." The muse gave Castiel a cocky smirk before he vanished, the breeze ruffling Castiel's messy hair.

Castiel stared at the space that the angel had just occupied and his brows drew together in confusion.

_When did the mission turn to getting two soulmates together to me getting laid?_

* * *

"Castiel, just the person I wanted to see." Castiel internally groaned at the post mistress, Pamela, as she walked into the back. It was Monday morning and Castiel had just walked into the backroom of the post office to get ready for his deliveries.

"I have a huge favor to ask of you, Castiel." Pamela grinned, leaning against one of the large trolley bins full of mail.

"What do you need Pamela?" Castiel liked Pamela, she was a good boss, but sometimes she unnerved him with her ability to know everything.

"I need you to help run the front desk this week. Becky is sick and she will be out the entire week, doctor's orders."

Castiel blanched. "Why do I have to do it? Isn't there anybody else? Besides, who will cover my route?"

"Garth said he could use some extra hours so he's going to take over your route for the week and you are the only one that has experience running the front desk."

When Castiel first got the job at the post office, he was assigned to the front desk. He hated having to deal with customers. The majority of them were good natured, but there were several that were just out right rude and hateful. As soon as an opening for a mail carrier opened up, he jumped on it and never looked back.

"There is absolutely nobody else?" Castiel asked, already putting down his satchel.

Pamela gave him a kind smile. "Sorry hon, you're it. Now get up there, we're about to open."

Castiel groaned and made his way slowly to what he was sure was perdition.

Despite having to man the front desk, the week was going by pretty quickly. It also helped that he had to look forward to talking with Garth at the end of his shift.

It started on Monday after work where Castiel was walking to his car when Garth stopped him.

"Wait up Castiel!" Garth came running, all gangly arms and legs.

Castiel sighed but stopped. He actually really liked Garth for his happy-go-lucky attitude in any situation, but today he didn't want to deal with anybody.

Garth ran to the car and stopped a moment to catch his breath. "I ran into somebody on your route. His name is Dean. He was asking about you."

Castiel froze and turned wide eyes to Garth. "He was? What did he say?"

Garth gave him a big, silly grin. "He was worried something was the matter since you never miss work. I told him how you have to work at the desk this week. He then asked me to give you this."

Garth handed him a folded piece of paper and gave him a friendly wave, going off to his own car.

Castiel watched Garth go before turning his attention back to the paper. He opened it and started to read.

_Cas,_

_Sorry about Saturday night. I acted like an ass. I hope you won't judge me based on that one night. Can we start over? I really would like to get to know you better. So tell me, what kind of music do you like?_

_-D_

Castiel's face blossomed into a smile. He got into his car and dug for the pen he knew he kept in his dash. Using the opposite side of the paper, he started writing out a response.

_Dean,_

_I apologize that I so rudely left that night. I did not think of you as an "ass" but very charming even if you were very enthusiastic. I'm very rusty with how to act around other people since I tend to be a bit of a hermit at times. I would very much like to start again and get to know about you also. _

_As for my music tastes, I enjoy a wide variety of music but my personal favorite is classical, especially classical piano. _

_What about you? What kind of music do you enjoy?_

_-Cas_

Castiel bit his lip as he read over the note, feeling slightly foolish. He was thirty-three years old and he was acting like he was thirteen passing notes to his crush. But then again, Dean started it, not him.

He started up his car and took a different way home to drive past Dean's house, feeling slightly like a stalker. He let out a relieved breath when he didn't see Dean's Impala in the drive. Castiel parked and quickly got out and stuck the note in Dean's door where he was sure he would get it.

On Tuesday, Garth handed him another note accompanied by a cassette tape. Castiel once again waited for Garth to head to his car before he got in his own and read the letter.

_Cas,_

_Thought it would be better for you to listen than tell you about it. Tell me what you think. What's your favorite TV show? Movie?_

_-D_

Castiel smirked. Dean made him a mix tape. On cassette even. Castiel refused to feel ashamed of the slightly foolish way they were getting to know each other since Dean obviously didn't.

Castiel quickly wrote another note answering Dean's questions and asking some of his own and once again drove by Dean's to drop off the note. That night, he listened to the tape, enjoying in particular Traveling Riverside Blues. He wrote a brief note about which songs he liked the most and burned Dean a disc of some of his favorites. The next morning he handed it to a laughing Garth who obviously knew what was going on, but didn't care.

Castiel was enjoying the little notes and comments he would get from Dean. They never went into anything too deep which for now was fine with Castiel.

The bubbling good mood that Castiel was enjoying was ruined on Thursday morning when he heard a crash in his bathroom, startling him out of bed.

He gasped when he raced into the bathroom to see that part of the plaster ceiling had collapsed, exposing the wood structure of Castiel's ceiling and the floor of the upper level. Water steadily ran down, flooding his bathroom.

"Shit!" Castiel grabbed a bucket to put under the worse of the leaks and ran out of his apartment to the foyer, taking the stairs two at a time until he reached the other apartment door, letting himself inside.

Castiel lived in an old Victorian house that was converted into apartments. Castiel lived on the first floor while the owner lived on the top floor. Until recently, a sweet little old lady named Mrs. Gardner lived above him, but she decided to move to Florida and sold the house to a young woman named Charlie a few months earlier.

Castiel and Charlie hit it off immediately sharing many things in common; especially history even though Charlie used her knowledge of history for Renaissance faires, but that didn't bother Castiel.

In the short amount of time they had known each other; they had become friends and even trusted keeping their apartments unlocked; only keeping the main street entries locked.

"Charlie!" Castiel called out, but already knew Charlie was gone for work. He went into her bathroom to see that her tub was overflowing. He quickly shut off the water and reached for the plug to let the water out, all the time muttering under his breath.

He loved Charlie, but the girl could be flighty sometimes.

He mopped up her bathroom as best as he could and went down to his own apartment to call her.

"Wow, why the early phone call?" she asked when she finally picked up.

"Did you plan on taking a bath this morning?" he asked into the phone.

"Wow, how did you know? Yeah, I was going to but then I decided to play a quick game before work, but then played too long and was going to be late for work…" Charlie suddenly stopped talking.

"Fuck, I forgot to turn off the water, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. I cleaned up your bathroom the best I could, but you'll have to send somebody to fix my ceiling and possibly some of the floor. It seemed a few tiled were cracked when the plaster hit."

"Oh shit Cas, I'm sorry. Mrs. Gardner gave me Rufus's number, that's who she would use for repairs, right? I'll give him a call immediately and get it all fixed up."

Castiel tried to calm down a distraught Charlie as he tried to get ready for work. Luckily he had taken a shower before bed so he could skip it this morning since he didn't have time to clean the plaster out of the tub so he could take one.

Charlie promised to call him on her lunch break to let him know what Rufus said.

The first half of the day went slow but luckily he didn't have to deal with any irate customers. At lunch time, Charlie called.

"Hey Cas, I called Rufus, but apparently he retired last month. He did recommend somebody to me that does good work. I called him and he said he was pretty busy during the day, but he said he would come by around six after his last job to take a look."

Castiel was a little surprised the guy was willing to come during off hours, but he was relieved that somebody was going to look at it that night. "Sounds good, I'll be home by then."

"Sorry I couldn't be there to talk to him, but we had a system crash here at the office and I'll probably be here all night trying to fix it. Damn amateurs." Charlie muttered over the phone.

Castiel laughed. "Not everybody can be a computer genius like you."

"I know, I know. I'm just cursed with this gift. I'll stop by and see you tomorrow when you get off of work though."

After saying their good-byes, Castiel went back to work, waiting impatiently for the end of the day.

When five o'clock came around, he practically raced to his car to meet Garth. Garth gave him another silly smile before passing him yet another note.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on? You're not like a spy are you?" Garth teased, his smile growing bigger at Castiel's blush.

Castiel shook his head and gave his friend a smile. Garth laughed and took off for his car. As always, Castiel waited until Garth was gone before opening the note.

_Cas,_

_I listened to the cd last night. I think we should progress from notes to maybe phone calls? Call me tonight after 8 and I'll tell you what I think of your music choices._

_-D_

Castiel stared at the number at the bottom of the note. He found it so much easier to converse with Dean over letters, he was nervous to actually talk to him and hear that raspy voice of his.

He got in his car and drove home, lost in thought. Once home, he changed into sweats and t-shirt and quickly cleaned up the bathroom before the repairman arrived.

Once done, he lied down on the couch, flipping on the TV and found a Dr. Sexy marathon. Dean had said it was his favorite show so he wanted to see what it was all about. His mind kept wondering back to the note and whether he should call him.

He smiled and decided that he would. Really, what would it hurt?

Except for having to run the front desk and the disaster in the bathroom, the week wasn't so bad between the notes from Dean and being Balthazar-free. He did feel a wiggle of worry that he hadn't heard from the angel in days, but sometimes he would disappear for days at a time.

Castiel was starting to really get into the show when the doorbell rang. He got up and padded over to the foyer to let the repairman through the main entry.

Before he opened the door, he suppressed a smile at the thought that by the time the repairman left, it would be time to call Dean.

_This week hasn't been so bad after all._

* * *

**I imagine you all can guess who the repairman is going to be. :D The inspiration for Castiel running the front desk is actually from a guy from my own post office. He works in the back, but occasionally he has to sub for one of the ladies if they're sick. The look of trepidation on the guy's face cracks me up every time. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and once again, thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews….it makes me very happy! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Dean pulled up to the Victorian home and double checked the address. He had received a frantic call early in the morning from a Charlie Bradbury, telling him that Rufus had recommended him and she had a dire emergency. She proceeded to tell him what had happened to her tenant's bathroom when she forgot to shut off the water upstairs.

He was booked pretty solid today, but he felt bad for the new landlady so he agreed to stop by and assess the situation after his last job of the day.

He figured he could have a quick look and then schedule a time to come back out to start work. Depending on how much damage there was, it would determine whether he will need Benny's help. If not, Benny could work on some smaller jobs while he did this one.

All he knew was he wanted to take a look and see how much work will need to be done so he could get home by eight o'clock. Dean was hoping that Castiel would decide to call him.

Dean really wanted to talk to him and not through notes even though it gave him something to look forward to when he would come home to see Castiel's note stuck in his door.

Benny laughed at him because every day this week, Dean had been late for work, waiting to catch Garth to give his latest note to him to pass on to Castiel. But hey, what was the point of being the boss if not to take advantage of the perk from time to time?

Last night, Dean had listened to the CD Castiel had made for him. Some of the songs he knew and some of the classical pieces he was unfamiliar with, but surprisingly, he enjoyed them.

It was the last track on the disc though that he fell in love with. It was solely piano and the melody was hauntingly beautiful. He played it three or four times before looking on the track list to find the name, but it wasn't listed. He wanted to ask Castiel about it, but he also wanted to see if he wanted to go to Gabriel's party together on Saturday. Dean was really hoping he would call since he wanted to hear that gravelly voice of his to give him something to fantasize about that night since Sam suggested the sex embargo.

Dean shook his head, letting his thoughts scatter and focus on the job at hand. He got out of his work truck, grabbed his toolbox from the back and headed up the brick pathway to the wraparound porch.

He ran the door bell and waited for the tenant to answer since Charlie said she wouldn't be home.

When the tenant opened the door, it was not who he was expecting.

Castiel stood in the door way wearing a baggy red t-shirt, gray sweatpants and no shoes. _Fuck, even his feet were sexy…shit, I am not developing a fucking foot fetish…_

Dean looked back up at Castiel's face to take in the wide blue eyes that held a large amount of shock and surprise. Dean was sure that his own face held a similar expression.

"D-dean? What are you doing here?" Castiel asked, fingering the hem of his t-shirt.

"I got a call from Charlie about a bathroom ceiling." Dean told him, giving him a warm smile.

"You're the person Rufus recommended then." Castiel continued to stand in the doorway staring up at Dean.

"Rufus is an old friend of the family. Taught me everything I know." Dean supplied.

Castiel continued to fidget with the hem of his shirt, unaware that he was exposing a small strip of smooth skin. Dean quickly looked away.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"May I come in?" he asked gently, trying not to spook an already nervous Castiel.

Castiel's eyes widened and his face tinted red. "O-of course, please come in." He stepped aside to allow Dean in.

He followed Castiel through the foyer to his apartment, while Dean valiantly tried not to watch how the sweatpants would tighten around Castiel's ass when he would take a step forward.

_Come on Winchester, be a professional here. Remember no sex, no sex, no sex…_

"Wow, nice place you have here." Dean looked around once they were inside the apartment. The apartment was rather spacious since it took up most of the ground floor.

Castiel smiled shyly. "I got lucky. Mrs. Gardner, who owned it before Charlie, thought the place was too big for just one person and rented out the ground floor mostly for companionship. She gave me a low rate since she claimed she didn't need the money. Luckily, Charlie hasn't raised the rent since she bought it. God, I'm rambling." Castiel blushed again and led Dean to the bathroom.

"It's fine, Cas." Dean chuckled and stepped into the small bathroom with Castiel and set his toolbox on toilet, opening it up to take out a tape measure.

Dean stepped into the bathtub to look up at the damage. He started to take measurements but realized he didn't have his notepad and pencil.

"Hey Cas, can you grab my notepad from the tool box and write down some numbers for me?" Dean looked over his shoulder and grinned when he saw Castiel jump at being caught staring at the stretched line of Dean's body as he took his measurements.

Castiel nodded and started going through the toolbox. He looked over at Dean and shrugged. "It's not here…wait, I see it." Castiel walked over to Dean and pulled out the small notepad out of the back pocket of Dean's jeans.

Dean held his breath as Castiel's fingers accidently grazed Dean's ass in the process. At least he thought it was an accident until he looked over to see a small smirk playing on Castiel's lips.

Dean's eyebrows rose to his hairline. It seemed the man wasn't quite as shy as he seemed.

"The numbers, Dean." Castiel prompted, his smirk increasing at the repairman's slightly flustered expression. His blue eyes sparkled with mirth.

Dean momentarily wondered what those eyes would look like as Castiel went down on him, those full lips stretched over his-

_Winchester! No sex, no sex, no sex!_

At the moment, Dean wanted to kill Sam for the abstinence vow.

Dean shook his head at the increasingly filthy thoughts that were invading his head and read off the numbers to Castiel to write down.

It didn't take Dean very long to figure out what he needed to fix the ceiling and the two cracked tiles.

"The damage actually looks worse than what it really is. Once I get the supplies, it should only take me two to three hours tops to get it finished. If you didn't have any plans, I could come over tomorrow evening and fix you right up. Or I can come back on Monday." Dean told Castiel as he collected his toolbox and stepped out of the bathroom.

"I don't have plans tomorrow, but I'd hate to tie up your Friday night." Castiel told Dean as he led him into the living room.

"It's no problem." Dean smiled at Castiel before looking around the living room, his eyes lighting up when he saw Dr. Sexy playing on the TV.

"Decided to give Dr. Sexy a try, huh?" Dean asked, grinning.

Castiel chuckled softly. "I saw that it was on and I must say that I'm hooked."

Dean looked around the room and saw a piano in one corner. "Do you play?" he asked, walking over to the instrument.

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck. "I used to play, but I haven't touched it for years. Just don't have the heart to get rid of it since it belonged to my grandmother."

Dean frowned slightly, feeling there was more to tell, but Castiel was clearly not comfortable talking about it.

"That reminds me, what was the song on the end of the CD you made me? You didn't have it listed."

Castiel squinted in concentration. "I was sure I labeled everything. Do you remember it?"

"Yeah, it was just piano and god, it wasn't like anything I ever heard before." Dean proceeded to hum a little of the melody but stopped when Castiel paled.

"That's impossible. I've never recorded that." Castiel started to pace.

"So you know it? What do you mean you never recorded it?"

"I wrote it…" Castiel's voice trailed off, obviously still in shock that the track had made its way on the CD.

"You wrote that? Why didn't you keep writing music? That's incredible and that's coming from the guy that listens solely to classic rock." Dean leaned against the piano, stroking one of the keys.

"I just couldn't." Castiel stated quietly, his eyes following Dean's fingers on the keys.

Dean watched Castiel closely and decided to drop the subject since it seemed that whatever really caused Castiel to give up music, it was a painful one.

"I was going to order a pizza, would you like to stay and share it with me?" Castiel finally looked up at Dean.

"Are you kidding? Pizza is my third favorite food."

Castiel lips twitched. "Third? What's first and second?"

"Pie is number one followed closely by burgers." Dean pushed away from the piano and stepped closer to Castiel.

Castiel looked at him thoughtfully. "I guess I shouldn't tell you that my roommate in college was studying to be a pastry chef and taught me to make pie. Actually, I have some left over cherry pie I made last night if you want some later."

The guy was gorgeous, talented and he could bake?

"Marry me."

Blue eyes twinkled up at him. "You just want me for my baking skills."

Dean let his eyes roam over Castiel's body and gave him a slow smile and wink. "Trust me; I want more than just your pie."

Castiel scoffed lightly, but his face still turned slightly red at Dean's perusal.

"I'll just order that pizza now." Castiel backed away when Dean stepped closer. He quickly scurried off to the kitchen, Dean watching his backside as he fled the room.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry." Dean mumbled to himself as he repeated Sam's mantra in his head for the third time.

_I'm so screwed._

* * *

Two hours later, Dean had just finished eating the rest of Castiel's pie and trying desperately to keep the moans to himself.

"Damn Cas, that was good." Dean set the plate on the end table next to him and leaned back on the couch, rubbing his stomach absently.

Castiel cocked an eyebrow. "I could tell. If Charlie was home, she would think I was participating in illicit behavior."

Apparently he wasn't good at keeping the noise down. He felt his face heat up and his cock give an interested twitch at the thought of Castiel and illicit behavior.

Dean, as subtly as he could, adjusted in his seat and crossed his right ankle onto his left knee in hopes of hiding his rapidly forming erection.

"Can I get you anything else?" Castiel asked as he shifted in his seat.

"No, I'm good." Dean started to stretch his arms over his head, but stopped mid way when Castiel leaned over him to grab his plate from the end table.

Dean held his breath as Castiel's arm brushed his chest. The side of his face was so close to Dean's that Dean couldn't help to take a little inhale, catching Castiel's woodsy scent. He exhaled as Castiel started to pull away, but stopped when Dean's breath tickled the side of his neck.

Blue eyes turn to meet his. Feeling Castiel's side pressed against his chest and watching his eyes slowly dilate, a small groan escapes Dean and he could feel the responding shiver in Castiel's body.

"Cas." Dean whispered, not even recognizing his own voice at the deep, husky sound. He cupped Castiel's face and his thumb brushed over the plump lower lip as Castiel leaned closer.

Dean started to bridge the gap between them when his phone went off. Castiel's eyes widened and he gasped as he jerked away.

Dean bit his lip hard to keep himself from cursing at the interruption.

"I'll just take these to the kitchen." Castiel held up the dishes while he avoided Dean's eyes.

Dean nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He looked at the screen to see who was calling.

_Of course it's Sammy._

"How is it possible for you to be such a cockblock from across town?" Dean hissed into the phone, careful to keep his voice low to prevent Castiel from overhearing.

There was a pause on the other end for a moment. "It's a gift really because that's what I live for is to prevent you from getting ass." came Sam's snarky reply.

"Sorry Sammy, I'm on edge here. What do you need?" Dean looked over at the kitchen to see Castiel at the sink rinsing off their plates.

"I don't think I even want to know why you're on edge. Are you coming over or not? You said you would take a look at my car tonight."

"Shit Sammy, I forgot. I'll head over there now."

Castiel walked back into the living room as Dean ended his call. "Sorry Cas, I need to take off. I forgot I was supposed to look at Sam's car."

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry I kept you." Castiel said quietly as he walked Dean to the door.

"Don't apologize, I had fun tonight." Dean smiled, taking a hold of Castiel's shoulder. The mailman gave him a relieved smile.

Dean stepped out onto the porch but turned back to Castiel. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to ride with me to Gabriel's party on Saturday? That is if you were still going."

Castiel gave him a wide smile. "I'd like that."

"Good, good." Dean shifted his feet nervously. "Before I go, I have to ask…if I hadn't shown up tonight, would you have called me?"

Castiel's smile turned sly. "Were you going to wait by the phone?"

Dean stared at the small wicked grin. "Umm…no….maybe."

Castiel let out a full blown laugh that shook Dean to his core at the sound of it.

"Guess you'll never know." he winked. "See you tomorrow."

Dean stared at the closed the door, realizing too late he didn't even tell him goodnight.

A little while later, as he pulled up to Sam's house, his phone pinged in his pocket.

It was a text message from a number he didn't recognize.

_Goodnight, Dean. And yes, I would have called you._

Dean couldn't stop the grin the lit up his face.

* * *

**I know it's a little short, but I thought it was the best place to end this chapter. I decided to give Castiel a little break from Balthazar in this chapter, but don't worry, he'll be back in the next one. :) Also I will start showing a little more of the Sabriel storyline. If there is anything in this story you would like to see, just let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**Also loved all the mentions of how it was the perfect set up for a porno in the last reviews. To be perfectly honest, I was like, damn it was! What a wasted opportunity. hahaha!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! Makes my day!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Time for lunch, Sammykins." Gabriel knocked on the doorframe of Sam's office to get his attention before walking in and flopping down in one of the leather chairs across from Sam's desk.

"Please don't call me that." Sam muttered, not looking up from the papers spread out across his desk.

Sam ignored Gabriel's husky chuckle. "You know you love it. Come on, I have everything ready for your next client so you have plenty of time to have lunch. You need to eat."

"Are you my mother now?" Sam looked up and didn't notice how good Gabriel looked with his loosened tie and his white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. Or how his golden eyes seemed to glow from an inner light and his loose and easy smile.

No, Sam absolutely did not notice any of that.

Not at all.

"No, I was going more for Dean than your mother. You do realize that on my first day he actually threatened me and told me that I needed to make sure you remembered to eat."

Sam felt a little bit of annoyance and gratitude toward his overprotective older brother. He had a feeling if he didn't eat lunch; there would be a visit from Dean, force feeding him a burger and pie. Well maybe not the pie, Dean would probably have it eaten by the time he made it to the office.

"Fine, you win. Want to order in?" Sam asked as he put the papers he was studying back in their original file folder.

"Oh no, we're going out. You need a break from this stuffy office. Come on, I know just the place to go. There's a café just a few minutes away by foot." Gabriel smiled, getting up from the chair, moving his head side to side as if to release the tension from his neck.

It seemed Sam wasn't the only one that needed a break from the office.

"That sounds good to me." Sam gave Gabriel a small smile as they headed out.

Ten minutes later, they walked into Joshua's Cup, a small café that was tucked away, unobtrusive among its flashier neighbors. Sam could see how he had easily missed it since there was only a small sign on the glass door proclaiming what the business was.

"Gabriel! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in here for a while." An older, black man came up to Gabriel and beamed, taking a hold of the paralegal's hand.

"Sorry Joshua, I've been busy, but I sure have missed your BLTs. Please tell me you have some cinnamon rolls left from this morning." Gabriel practically bounced on the balls of his feet earning a snicker from Sam.

"You're in luck, I have two left. Just enough for you and your friend." Serene brown eyes turned toward Sam.

"This is Sam, my boss. This is Joshua, the owner and the best damn baker in the state. Trust me, you'll agree with me when you taste his cinnamon rolls. They're famous." Gabriel grinned up at Sam.

Joshua took Sam's hand but instead of shaking it, just held it, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I know who you are, Sam Winchester. You're the one that the other lawyers complain about." he told Sam with a small smile.

Sam was surprised by the statement. "Why do they complain?"

"Because of your high win rate and all the pro bono work you do. They're jealous because you make them look bad." Joshua chuckled.

"I just feel I should do pro bono work to give back for the people that had helped me. I remember when my brother and I had no money or voice." Sam said, looking away from Joshua's astute gaze.

The older man nodded thoughtfully before turning to Gabriel and adding, "I can see why you were so eager to work for him. The world needs more good people like him."

Sam cursed the blush he could feel creeping up his face at the compliment. Gabriel nudged him with his shoulder and gave him a soft smile that caused his chest to tighten.

"I haven't done anything that anybody else would do." he mumbled, looking away from both men.

"You'd be surprised how quick people are willing to look the other way when somebody is in trouble. Anyways, I can see that my praise is embarrassing you. What can I get the two of you?" Joshua asked as he led them to a table.

Sam and Gabriel gave Joshua their orders and talked for a couple minutes about one of their cases that was going to court the following week.

Finally curiosity won out and Sam had to ask. "Is that true what Joshua said? About why you wanted to work at my law office?"

"Of course. I was getting tired of being a paralegal for a corporate firm that cared more about the bottom line than the people. So when I heard your paralegal was getting married and moving out of state, I jumped at the chance to work with you. I've heard about your reputation and I liked what I was hearing."

Sam was flabbergasted. He never really knew how important it was for Gabriel to work with him. "Wow Gabe, I never knew…" Sam stopped at Gabriel's large smile.

"You called me Gabe. That's two times in a week. For the past six months it's been Gabriel."

Sam scoffed lightly but still managed a smile back at Gabriel's excitement at being called by his nickname. Before he could comment on it, Joshua returned with Sam's salad and Gabriel's BLT and chips.

They ate in companionable silence for a few moments. Gabriel was the first one to break it.

"So, do you mind telling me a little about yourself? I don't know much and Deano is pretty closed mouthed. All the paralegals and legal secretaries speculate about you."

Sam stared down at his salad, stabbing at the lettuce with a little more force than warranted.

"Not much to tell. My mother died when I was a baby and my dad dragged us around the country doing odd jobs until he died but even then he wasn't around much. Dean basically raised me. He even managed to pay my way through law school."

Gabriel nodded approvingly but he eyed Sam intently. "There's more. What are you not telling me?"

Sam's jaw clenched. He didn't want to tell Gabriel how their father would leave them for weeks at a time to fend for themselves or when he died, him and Dean lived a hand-to-mouth existence. Both of them had to do things they weren't proud of just to survive.

It was only after Bobby had found out that John had died and the two teenagers were basically homeless, he took them in.

No, he didn't want to go into the mess that was his past. For once, he wanted to be considered normal.

"There's nothing more to tell."

Gabriel stared for a moment, clearly not believing him, but luckily, he let the subject drop.

"What about you?" Sam was curious about Gabriel. He was an interesting mix of mischievous charm and friendly openness, but he was a private person. Sam knew everything about Gabriel's professional life, but nothing of his personal one.

"I have three older brothers that have permanent sticks up their asses. The two oldest are constantly fighting, which makes for awkward holidays. I've lost contact with them once I was old enough to leave home, especially since they do not approve of me being gay." Gabriel's laugh rang hollow.

Sam wrinkled his nose. "They have a problem with you being gay? You're family, they should…"

Gabriel cut him off. "Not all brothers are as awesome and understanding as you. I'm sure when Dean came out, you didn't take the news by giving him a fractured eye socket, broken nose and three cracked ribs." Gabriel said bitterly.

Sam sat still in his seat, horrified and a simmer of rage started to curl in his stomach. "Your own brothers?" he managed to croak out. Sam and Dean had a tough life, but he never had to worry about his brother not having his back. He knew Dean would die for him and he would do the same for him.

Gabriel nodded, uncommonly subdued. He didn't realize that Gabriel exuded such a bright and magnetic energy until it was dimmed at the talk of his brothers.

"Yeah, my own brothers. So I get why you do what you do. I was one of those voiceless people too."

Sam's next words shocked even himself but they were out before he could stop them. "If I ever see them, I'll kill them."

Gabriel's head snapped up from his half eaten sandwich, his amber eyes showing his shock and surprise.

"Sam, I wouldn't let you. I would never allow their coldness to taint your soul. It would destroy you and it's too beautiful for that to happen." He smiled sadly at Sam.

"You don't know what I've done. My "soul" is not beautiful. Far from it." Sam said, disgusted but not at Gabriel but at himself.

Gabriel's hand came across the table to grip Sam's, his eyes bright with a quiet intensity. "I don't know what you've done, but that darkness in your past, you overcame it and became a better person for it. That's a rare thing to push past the despair and hopelessness to become the embodiment of hope. And that's what you are to all those people that you've helped. That what makes you special."

Sam didn't know what to say so he said nothing at all. Gabriel seemed to understand. Only Dean and Bobby had said similar things to him, but never so eloquently or passionately. They were also his family so Sam saw the things they said as biased. Hearing it from Gabriel unnerved him. Someone that barely knew him would think that way about him.

Sam who was analytical and methodical couldn't process any of it, especially how he felt about hearing it. From Gabriel of all people.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence but only when they were almost done, Sam realized they were still holding hands.

And he ignored the pang of its loss when Gabriel pulled away.

* * *

Castiel was never so happy to see five o'clock roll around on Friday. Not only was it his last day to work the front desk, but Dean was coming back to his apartment.

He was equal parts ecstatic and terrified.

Yesterday, he was not expecting to find Dean Winchester at his door. If he knew it was him, he would have at least put on nicer clothes. Why couldn't Dean see him dressed like a normal human being for once?

Once he was home, he raced inside and changed out of his work clothes. He put on a soft knit gray henley shirt, faded blue jeans but stayed barefoot. He didn't want to look like he was trying too hard.

He groaned at himself in the mirror. Who was he kidding? He was the epitome of trying too hard.

Castiel felt his stomach flutter at the thought of seeing Dean again even though he was there to work. All he could think about was the night before and how Dean seemed to genuinely want to get to know him.

He even liked his song even though he never meant for anybody to hear it. Speaking of which, next time he saw Balthazar, he was going to have to ask him how that song mysteriously appeared on the CD. But until he saw Balthazar again, he was determined to push that to the back of his mind.

Instead he wanted to think about Dean and how good he looked or how every time he flashed Castiel a smile, he would feel himself melting. Melting? God, he was turning into a teenage girl. Castiel shook his head in disgust.

He still couldn't get over how he had behaved with him last night but it was nice to see the confident repairman a little flustered for once. He never realized how much fun it was to tease somebody.

Then there was the almost kiss. Castiel absently traced his lower lip where Dean had done so with his thumb. He was disappointed that they were interrupted, but he suppose it was for the best. It might have led to other things…things like sex.

Sex that he hadn't had in five years.

He never realized that he didn't really miss its absence until Dean showed up. Now that's all he could think about.

Sex, sex, sex…with Dean.

Maybe he should take Balthazar's advice…

Maybe he will, but he would never tell the angel about it because then he'll try to give him actual sexual advice. Castiel shuddered.

Castiel walked into the kitchen, humming to himself and reached into the refrigerator to pull out a bottle of water.

"Well, look who's in a good mood."

Castiel stiffened and turned around to see Balthazar sitting on top of the kitchen counter, kicking his feet back and forth like a kid.

The good mood Castiel was having evaporated at the sight of the angel. He had to get him out of here before Dean showed up. But first things first….

"How could you?" Castiel accused, feeling genuine anger starting to fester up.

Balthazar's forehead crinkled in confusion. He jumped off the counter and walked toward Castiel.

"How could I what?" Balthazar asked, but grunted in surprise when Castiel grabbed a handful of his v-neck shirt and shoved him against the refrigerator. The bottles inside clinked together from the force.

"You put the song I wrote on the CD I made for Dean." Castiel gritted out.

Balthazar's eyes grew large. "Are you talking about The Righteous Man? Cassie, I would never do that to you. I didn't even know that you made a CD for Dean."

Castiel released Balthazar when he saw the sincerity in his face. His anger gave away to confusion.

"You didn't?"

"Of course not! Even though I still think it should be heard, I wouldn't do that to you."

Castiel backed away from the muse and tilted his head as he thoughtfully studied Balthazar.

"If you didn't, then who did?"

Balthazar frowned. "I don't know, but I'll find out." There was a beat of silence before the frown turned into a smirk. "So, you made him a CD? What did he say about your piece?"

Castiel looked down at the floor. "He was very complimentary about it."

Balthazar's smirked morphed into a genuine smile that took Castiel by surprise. "Then isn't that a sign? I'm sure one of your old professors would be thrilled to help you get it published…"

"Stop. I can't." Castiel gulped as he thought back about the dreams and the obsession with the song.

For years, he had the same dream every night where he was an angel who was battling his way through hell to save a soul…the righteous man is what the other angels would whisper. He never sees the man, only his pure but burdened soul shining bright in the abyss. He never wanted to touch anything more in his life. The dream would always end with Castiel feeling the man in physical form, standing in front of him. He would look up but the dream would end when he made it to the man's chest and the strange horned amulet that he wore.

And he would wake up every night, with an overwhelming sense of sadness that once again, he didn't get to see the man's face.

Castiel became obsessed with the mystery man. He started writing music about the dream almost maniacal in its intent. He had finished The Righteous Man hours before he received a phone call to come home. He came home to find out his father had cancer.

Consumed with the guilt that he was obsessed with a dream that he missed all the symptoms of his father's illness, he never touched a piano again.

The dreams stopped the day Chuck died. As Castiel grieved for his father, he also grieved the loss of his righteous man.

Balthazar engulfed Castiel in a hug. "You need to let go of that guilt, Cassie. Chuck wouldn't want you to live this way, all shut away from the world."

"I know, you're right." Castiel sighed, pulling away.

Balthazar gave him one last concerned look before it went back to his standard smirk. "Now…tell me what's happened with Winchester while I was gone. Please say you got some action."

"No, nothing's happened. We are just trying to get to know each other a little better. Which reminds me, you need to leave." Castiel told the angel who had followed him into the living room.

"Come on Cassie, I just got here, it's not like he'll be coming here anyways…" Balthazar stopped at the look on Castiel's face. "Oh my…he _is _coming over! Oh darling, I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Balthazar settled down on the couch and got comfortable.

"He's just coming to fix my bathroom ceiling. It's not like anything is going to happen." Castiel snapped out in exasperation.

"Oh, this sounds like the start of one of my favorite films. Only it was a plumber and let me tell you…things got very wet. He never did fix the lady's kitchen sink but she didn't seem to mind though." Balthazar winked at Castiel's disgusted face.

"What is it with you and porn?" Castiel made a face and was about to tell Balthazar to leave when the doorbell goes off.

Shit, he was out of time.

Balthazar didn't move from the couch, only gave him a borderline sleazy smile as he settled in for the show.

* * *

Castiel was in pure hell. Between watching Dean work and Balthazar's running commentary, he was slowly going insane.

Dean had given him an almost bashful smile over his shoulder as he caught Castiel watching him for the hundredth time. Castiel knew he should go do something else but he couldn't seem to move his feet to walk away especially when Dean took off his work shirt and was working in his white sleeveless undershirt.

"I can see your fascination with him. The way his biceps bulge when he picks up that bag of plaster mix, the way his body seems fluid as he works…"

"Just kill me now." Castiel mumbled and ignored Balthazar's laugh.

"You okay, Cas?" Dean asked with concerned look as he put down his trowel.

"I'm fine. Can I get you anything to drink?" he managed to squeak out.

"That would be great, but if you wait a second, I'm almost done." Dean flashed him another smile and quickly finished up.

"At this rate, nothing will ever happen! I'm getting bored…" Balthazar grumbled. Castiel didn't know what Balthazar had planned, but he knew it was bad. He started frantically shaking his head at the angel who only smirked.

"You'll thank me later for this." Balthazar slightly raised his right hand toward the shower and quickly flicked his wrist before he disappeared.

Dean had just got down from the step stool and set it outside of the tub and was about to step out himself when the shower came on full blast, soaking Dean in cold water.

"What the fuck!" Dean cried out as the icy water hit him. Castiel gasped and ran over, helping him turn the water off.

Castiel was definitely going to kill Balthazar.

"How the hell did that happen?" Dean gasped out once they got the water turned off.

Castiel stood frozen as Dean wiped off the excess water off his face with his hands. He couldn't get his eyes off Dean's chest. The wet undershirt stuck to Dean's chest, turning transparent.

Okay, so maybe he won't kill Balthazar.

"Cas? Cas!"

Castiel's eyes snapped up to Dean's amused green eyes. "Y-yes?" he asked, nervously licking his lips.

"Do you have a towel?" Dean's lips twitched.

Castiel nodded mutely and quickly grabbed one, snapping out of his trance. He handed it to Dean before rushing off to his room for some dry clothes. He grabbed a t-shirt and sweats. Castiel figured they should fit Dean since he tended to wear them baggy.

As he rounded the corner back to the bathroom, he stopped abruptly at the sight that greeted him.

The towel hung loose over Dean's broad, bare shoulders as he struggled to get out of his wet jeans. He grumbled the entire time as he slid them down, almost losing his balance.

When he finally was free of the wet material, he straightened up, wearing nothing but black boxer briefs.

Castiel's breath stuck in his throat as his pants tightened painfully. He worked his throat. "I brought you dry clothes." Castiel croaked out, eyes still roaming over Dean's body.

When there was no comment, Castiel looked up. Dean's face was a mask of longing restraint, his normally green eyes swallowed up by his pupils.

Castiel's breaths came out in short pants. He could see the hard ridge of Dean's length outlined in his boxer briefs. He gave a small moan at the sight and stepped forward into the bathroom.

Dean bridged the gap, grabbing the loops of Castiel's jeans to pull him against his chest. He could feel the moisture from Dean's chest dampening his shirt.

"Please tell me you want this…" Dean's breath mingled with Castiel's as he whispered the words.

"God, yes…" Castiel groaned out just before Dean's lips captured his own.

The kiss was gentle and exploratory as both men almost shyly learned each other. Dean's teeth softly bit the fleshy part of Castiel's lower lip, causing the man to gasp. Dean took advantage of his open mouth by slipping his tongue inside to explore the cavern of Castiel's mouth.

Castiel's hands slid up the hard planes of Dean's chest to cup around the back of his head, pulling slightly on the short sandy colored hair at the nape. Castiel felt himself get even harder at the corresponding shudder that ran through Dean's body.

The kiss turned more frantic and desperate as both men fought for control. In the end, it was Dean that won by growling slightly, taking a firm hold of Castiel's dark hair with one hand while the other one slipped underneath Castiel's henley to dig his fingers into his waist.

Castiel bucked under the firm hold, his body softening against Dean's. Dean started to nibble at the corner of Castiel's mouth before working his way to his jaw and neck.

"God Cas, I've been thinking about this for over a year, how you would taste…" He groaned softly in Castiel's ear causing the smaller man to moan Dean's name.

Castiel recaptured Dean's mouth, wanting to savor it. All those lonely nights he thought about how it would be like to kiss him, he never imagined it would be this goddamn good or feel this right. It felt like coming home.

"Castiel? You here? I brought Chinese!" Castiel heard Charlie's voice chime out from the living room.

"Shit!" Castiel muttered, quickly kicking the bathroom door shut with his foot so she wouldn't walk in on them.

"Be out in a minute, Charlie!" he called out, wincing at how deep and rough his voice sounded.

Dean buried his face in Castiel's neck, trying to catch his breath.

"Dude, I think you ruined me with that kiss." Dean whispered hoarsely.

Castiel blushed at the words as he carded his fingers through Dean's hair.

They reluctantly stepped out of the embrace and gave each other hesitant smiles.

"If you don't mind, I'll just wear these home and bring them back to you when I pick you up tomorrow." Dean told Castiel as he gestured to the clothes that had fallen to the floor. "That is, if you still planned on going."

Castiel nodded, smiling up at the man. They exchanged one last soft kiss before he slipped out of the bathroom to allow Dean to get dressed.

He took a moment to compose himself before going to the kitchen where he knew Charlie was. He bit his lip to stop the smile that threatened to spread across his face.

Castiel was thinking that maybe he should thank Balthazar after all.

* * *

**So this chapter got away from me. The whole Sabriel section was suppose to be light and funny, but didn't turn out that way. And I thought it would be funny for Balthazar to voice what most of you were thinking about the set up. **

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm curious to know what you all think about Dean keeping his vow or breaking it. If it was up to me, I'm evil and I would make him keep it a little while longer. :D **

**Thanks all for the reviews, follows and favorites…they are the highlight of my day! **


	8. Chapter 8

"About time you got out and enjoyed yourself."

Castiel almost spilled the drink he was getting for Gabriel as Balthazar appeared at his side. Luckily at the moment he was alone in Gabriel's kitchen, the party going on strong in the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel wanted to thump his head on one of the overhead cabinets in frustration.

Balthazar was quiet for a moment as if trying to remember his original reason for showing up. "I came to check up on the lovebirds. Have they admitted their undying love yet?"

"No, apparently Sam brought a date to the party and now Gabriel's upset. Now the only music he'll play is sad Toni Braxton songs." Castiel paused so Balthazar could hear the faint strains of 'Un-break My Heart' playing in the living room.

Castiel's night was not going as planned even though it had started out well. Castiel had replayed his and Dean's impromptu make-out session over and over in his head. Not even Charlie's teasing at Castiel's dazed expression after Dean had left had fazed him.

He was even excited enough to actually spend some of his hard earned money on a new outfit to wear that night. Once Charlie had learned the news about the "date" with Dean, she insisted on coming along on the shopping expedition. She proved to give better fashion advice than Balthazar. She ended up dressing him in fitted dark dress pants with the smallest hint of a pinstripe, a white dress shirt with a black jacket in which she rolled up both the sleeves of the jacket and shirt until they hit about mid forearm. To complete the ensemble, a wide brown leather belt, blue and gold tie hanging loosely from his neck and a wallet chain was added.

"Do you think the wallet chain is a bit much?" he asked hesitantly as he looking at himself in the mirror. He was used to seeing himself either in his mailman uniform or t-shirts and sweats.

Charlie assured him that he looked hot and he was going to drive Dean insane. Castiel shrugged; at least it wasn't the too tight clothing that Balthazar seemed to prefer.

When Dean had picked him up later that night, Castiel was grateful for Charlie's advice. Dean stopped mid-greeting to openly stare at him with heated eyes. Castiel felt a blush creep up his face but he looked up at Dean and smiled bashfully.

The drive to Gabriel's house was filled with small talk and shy glances, both men seemingly a little nervous. Once at the party, things got better, especially when Castiel drank some liquid courage.

At one point, Dean even coaxed Castiel into dancing with him. The apartment was packed, so their bodies were meshed together as they swayed to the music, the front of their bodies continually brushing against each other.

Just as the song ended, somebody pushed into the back of Cas causing Dean to wrap his arms around him instinctively to keep both of from falling. Both men stilled, Castiel let out a shaky breath, it puffing softly against Dean's neck. Dean shivered and gripped Castiel tighter, Dean's nose rubbing softly against his cheek as his hand came up to cup the other side of his face.

Dean's head lifted slowly, leaving small kisses along Castiel's check and jaw before pulling away just enough to stare down at him.

"I'm gonna kiss you now." Dean whispered making Castiel melt. Never mind they had shared a heated kiss just the night before, but the fact Dean wanted to give Castiel the opportunity to say no, treating this moment as if it were their first caused a fluttery warmth to spread across his chest.

Castiel nodded slightly, burying his fingers into the fabric of Dean's shirt. Dean's plump lips parted into a small smile before tilting Castiel's head and leaning down to softly claim his mouth. Dean's tongue gently traced the outline of Castiel's lips before licking at the seam.

Castiel sighed in pleasure, allowing his lips to open for Dean's sensuous ministration. His tongue glided in smoothly, licking and lapping, tasting the nectar of Castiel's mouth. One of Dean's hands clutched at Castiel's hip while the other one still cupped the side of Castiel's head. A calloused thumb rubbed gently over his cheekbone eliciting a purr from deep in Castiel's throat.

Castiel's hands were trapped between their bodies, his hands still clutching at the front of Dean's shirt. He relaxed his fingers to slide his hands up Dean's chest to wrap his arms around his neck, wanting to take the kiss deeper.

Dean groaned before briefly giving in to Castiel's silent plea, slanting their mouths to explore deeper. The exploration was short, making Castiel sag against Dean's chest in want and frustration when Dean pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Cas but I don't want to have witnesses when I slowly take you apart for the first time and that's what we have right now, an audience." Dean whispered lowly in his ear.

Castiel's eyes widened in embarrassment and tried to jump away, but Dean kept a firm grip on him.

"Easy there, it's so crowded in here, I don't want to lose you." Dean winked, grabbing his hand to lead him someplace a little less crowded.

So, yes, the first part of the night was going very well. Until Sam showed up.

Gabriel had just finished introducing his cousin, Samandriel, who was talking excitingly to Castiel since he was about to start his second year at Oberlin College, the same one that Castiel had attended when Sam came walking in with a seductive looking blonde. Quite frankly, Castiel thought that woman looked like she would eat Sam for breakfast.

Sam introduced her as Lilith, an old college friend. However, the way she was rubbing against Sam's side, it appeared at one time or another, they were more than mere friends.

Gabriel obviously saw this too and his playful demeanor quickly vanished. Gabriel had stalked off leaving behind a confused Sam and a smiling Lilith. Castiel glared at the smirking woman in contempt. He barely knew Gabriel, but knew enough to feel angry on his behalf. He started going after Gabriel, but not before throwing Dean a "talk some damn sense into your brother" look.

After spending an hour trying to cheer up Gabriel, he stepped away long enough to get him a drink only to be startled by his pest of a friend. No, more like annoying muse, angel, big pain in my ass, but not friend.

Okay, so Balthazar was his friend, but he would never, ever admit it to the angel.

"Cassie, you still with me? You're zoning out." Balthazar snapped his fingers in front of Castiel's face, earning the angel a glare.

"Now that you're here, help me fix this!" he hissed, stalking off to Gabriel's bedroom. Halfway, there he turned back to the kitchen to grab Gabriel's drink and on second thought, grabbed the large bottle of tequila also. Balthazar chuckled at Castiel.

"Cassie, you might as well quit giving me death glares. You just come off looking like an angry kitten."

Castiel's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared at the comment. "Are you coming or not?"

"I don't think you really need me…" Balthazar was apparently in the mood to harass Castiel.

"If you don't come with me, I'll get rid of my TV and my laptop."

Balthazar huffed. "That sounds more like a punishment for you, not me."

Castiel arched his brow. "If I get rid of those things, how will you watch your adult entertainment?"

Balthazar gasped. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

The angel scowled at the human. "You fight dirty. Fine, lead the way." Balthazar grumbled and followed Castiel to the bedroom.

* * *

"What the fuck were you thinking bringing that girl to Gabe's party." Dean hissed when he was finally able to get his baby brother out of the clutches of the devil spawn.

Sam rolled his eyes. "She showed up unexpectedly for a visit. I couldn't leave her at my place while I came here."

"No, you should have shoved that bitch out the door and tell her to get loss." Dean growled.

"Dean, she's my friend!" The brothers walked into the kitchen where it was quieter and more private.

"Are you kidding me Sammy? She's gotten Ruby written all over her! I'm telling you, she's bad news. Besides, what about Gabriel?" Dean paced in front of his brother who was leaning against the kitchen sink, arms crossed over his broad chest.

Sam's brows knitted together. "What about Gabriel?"

Dean stopped abruptly to stare at his brother. "Are you telling me you're that blind that you can't see the guy has feelings for you?"

Sam immediately looked down at the floor. "He doesn't have feelings for me. He flirts outrageously with everybody."

"If that's true, then you don't mind if I ask him out, do you?"

Sam's head snapped up and leveled a scowl in Dean's direction. Dean smirked.

"Just what I thought. I call bullshit…you like the guy but you're too chicken shit to admit it!"

Sam stayed stubbornly silent, still glaring.

Dean walked over to his kid brother, putting his hands on Sam's shoulders.

"Look Sammy, I don't know why you keep denying feeling the way you do, but just know, you're not only hurting Gabriel, you're hurting yourself too."

Sam's hazel eyes looked up, his feelings clearly torn, but he gave Dean a nod in acknowledgement. Dean gave him a half smile and patted him on the cheek.

He left his brother to his thoughts so he could go hunt for Cas. He hadn't seen him in almost two hours. Dean ran into Gabriel's cousin and asked if he knew where Cas and their host were.

"I think they're in Gabe's bedroom." Samandriel told Dean. Dean nodded his thanks and was about to walk away when the younger man stopped him.

"Castiel's last name wouldn't happen to be Novak, would it?"

Dean stopped, turning around with a slight frown. "Yeah, why you ask?"

Samandriel beamed. "I knew it, it had to be him!" he started excitedly. "Castiel is a legend at Oberlin…well, at least in the conservatory."

"A legend? What do you mean?" Dean turned fully around to face Samandriel.

"Apparently the man is a prodigy. I'm not a music major, but I took a music elective last year and according to my professor, the guy was amazing. The things he could do with the piano and the pieces he composed. He was working on a piece that the music department was drooling over, but then he simply dropped out, nobody ever got to hear the completed piece."

Dean started to ask more questions when somebody pulled Samandriel away.

"I'll start clearing people out of here while you check on Gabe." Samandriel said over his shoulder, leaving Dean, who made his way to Gabriel's room.

Why did Castiel just give it up? He knew he had mentioned dropping out of school because of his father's illness, but why didn't he go back? Why move here and become a mailman? Hell, he didn't even know what he was studying in college until Samandriel told him.

All his questions he had for Castiel flew out the window once he arrived to Gabriel's bedroom. Both men were laying on their backs, their feet planted on the floor, a nearly empty tequila bottle held loosely in Castiel's hand.

When they heard Dean enter the room, both of them propped up on their elbows. Gabriel scowled but ruined the effect by hiccuping while Castiel gave Dean a wide toothy grin.

It appeared both of them had a bit too much to drink. Dean sighed. There went his plans on continuing what he and Castiel had started earlier.

"Get out. The brother of the Moose 's not welcome here." Gabriel slurred, hiccuping again.

"Come on, Gabe, don't be like that. I'm on your side. Besides, Sammy tells me that Lilith is just his friend and she just kind of invited herself." Dean walked over to the drunken duo, removing the bottle from Castiel's hand. Castiel still smiled widely up at him, blue eyes slight glazed with the effects of the alcohol.

"I'm going to get you tucked into bed while your cousin cleans house. I'll call you in the morning when you're sober." Dean told Gabriel, already trying to help him out of his shoes and urged him to get under the covers.

When he was done with Gabriel, Dean turned toward his date. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Castiel got up unsteadily, still wearing his goofy grin. At least he was a happy drunk. "You're gonna take me home? You gonna fuck me?" Castiel giggled, smile growing impossibly larger.

The loose and easy smile followed by the straight forward question disarmed Dean, all the blood rushing from his head to his cock.

A snort cut short by a hiccup came from the bed.

Dean manhandled Castiel to help him to the Impala. Castiel looked over Dean's shoulder and started frowning.

"Quit laughing…you were no help tonight."

Dean raised his eyebrows and looked behind him but Castiel was talking to the wall.

"Um Cas, who you talkin' to?"

"Balthazar. He's such a pain in my ass. Constantly saying I need to get pounded hard. But what can I do? He's my angel." Castiel shrugged helplessly; completely oblivious to the dangerous growl that had emanated from Dean's chest.

What kind of douche would talk to Castiel like that? And why the hell was Castiel giving the dick an endearment? Angel, his ass. He couldn't possibly still be hung up on that dick, not after what happened between them in the past twenty-four hours.

First things first…get Cas home safely. Then make a plan to get Balthazar out of the picture.

"I think you should forget about the guy, he sounds like an asshat."

Castiel giggled again. "I don't think Balthazar likes you much at the moment, but he could be angry because I threatened to cut off his porn."

Porn? What the fuck? Oh yeah, Castiel was definitely drunk.

It would have only taken fifteen minutes to get to Castiel's apartment but it took almost forty. It took a while to maneuver Castiel to the car because he constantly wanted to stop and look at everything on the way to the Impala.

"Look Dean, its bees!" Castiel pointed up to the street light.

"No Cas, those are moths."

Castiel squinted up at the light. "No, I'm sure they're bees." He then proceeded to attempt to remove his clothes.

"Holy hell Cas, what the fuck are you doing?" Dean started buttoning Castiel's shirt back up.

"I'm getting naked. You should too. The bees are gonna to pour honey over us. I love honey. Don't worry Dean, I'll lick the honey off you." Castiel partially slumped against Dean's side, laughing.

Dean groaned. The man was trying to kill him.

After the bee debacle and fighting to keep Castiel's hands to himself as Dean drove, they finally arrived to Castiel's apartment.

By that time, the alcohol was having a drowsy effect on Castiel. Dean had no problems removing Castiel's clothes, even though he should have left him in his shirt and pants, he stripped him down to his boxers. Hell, the guy should be comfortable, right?

Dean then went into the bathroom and rummaged through the medicine cabinet until he found the aspirin, laying it on the night stand next to the bottle of water he grabbed from the refrigerator.

By the time Dean finished, Castiel appeared to already be asleep. He leaned down to kiss Castiel's cheek and let himself out, but Castiel surprised Dean by grabbing his wrist.

"Stay." Castiel mumbled, moving over to make room for Dean on the bed.

"I really shouldn't, Cas…"

"Please stay." Castiel repeated, his blue eyes seeming large and reflective in the low light of the room. Dean felt his resolve waver.

"Okay Cas, just for a little while." Dean removed his clothing except for his briefs and climbed into bed. Castiel immediately draped an arm and a leg over Dean's chest and thighs.

Castiel fell back asleep right away.

It took much longer for Dean.

* * *

**I have a feeling there will be a very embarrassed Castiel in the morning. :) Sorry this took so incredibly long to update! I was jotting ideas down for another story. Then family from New York came to visit for the Labor Day weekend which the weekend ended with a bat somehow getting into my house and my husband and his uncle trying to catch it, both cursing in Spanish the entire time. Good times, good times.**

**If anybody is interested in seeing the inspiration for Castiel's outfit, it can be viewed on my tumblr. It's under maybaby34 post 60108563152.  
**

**I apologize for not personally thanking everybody that reviewed the last chapter, but it's very much appreciated and makes me very happy. :) **


	9. Chapter 9

It was the throbbing in his head that first woke him up.

Castiel groaned and blearily opened his eyes only to shut them again as the bright sunlight streamed in from his bedroom window. He waited a few more moments before he felt brave enough open them again. When he did, he saw a bottle of water and aspirin already waiting for him which he took gratefully.

As always when he would drink, it would take a little while to remember everything that happened the night before. At this point, the last thing he could remember was trying to cheer Gabriel up with tequila in which the paralegal insisted that he drink with him.

Castiel cringed at the thought of what he did last night, if only he could remember.

After his headache abated enough that he felt like he could move without being sick, he stumbled into the bathroom still in his boxers. He splashed cold water onto his face and brushed his teeth. When he looked into the mirror, he winced.

Dark brown hair stood messily at all angles and his normally tan face was pale and drawn.

He grunted at his reflection, the noise the only reprimand he would give himself at the moment, until he got some coffee.

As he made his way to the kitchen he stopped short in the doorway when he saw Dean standing over the stove, pouring batter onto a griddle, humming softly to himself.

"Dean?" Castiel croaked out. _Oh my god, what did we do last night?_ Castiel felt panic rise in his chest at not remembering and it was only reinforced when Dean turned around, sporting an impressive hickey on his neck.

"Morning, Cas." Dean greeted cheerily, a smile on his face, but his green eyes darkened and swept down Castiel's body. It was then he remembered that he was only wearing boxers.

"I didn't know you were here. I-I'll be right back." Castiel practically ran from the room despite the reemergence of his alcohol-induced headache. He reappeared a few minutes later dressed in ripped jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

"Hope you're in the mood for pancakes." Dean smiled brightly when Castiel hesitantly made his way to the stove.

"I like pancakes." he stated quietly as he watched Dean cook but Castiel's eyes kept straying to the mark on Dean's neck.

Did they have sex last night? Castiel's brows furrowed. His body didn't hold any of the usual signs that he did. Castiel was a very active participant, when he did have the occasion for sex. Of course, he was drunk…

Choked laughter interrupted the flow of Castiel's thoughts. Dean was holding onto the spatula tightly, trying to control his laughter.

"What's so funny?"

Dean calmed down enough to answer. "Relax, we didn't actually have sex last night, but it's nice to know you're an "active participant" though."

"I just said that all out loud, didn't I?" Castiel could feel his face fill with heat and covered his face.

"Hey…" Dean said softly, removing Castiel's hand and leaning in to give him a sweet, chaste kiss.

"Come on, honey bee, pancakes are done."

Castiel shot Dean a quizzical look at the nickname but sat down at the table quietly. After Dean served the pancakes, they ate in companionable silence for a few moments.

"So, who's Balthazar?"

"Balthazar? How do you know about Balthazar?" Castiel asked, his voice pitched higher than normal.

Dean absently swirled a piece of pancake in syrup and taking a bite before continuing. "You mentioned him last night and you said you were trying to get his attention that one night in the Roadhouse."

"He's my friend." Castiel started to stuff his mouth with pancakes to avoid answering any more questions. Dean simply cocked his eyebrow at the tactic.

"He's only your friend? Last night you said he tells you that you need to be pounded hard and he's your angel." Dean narrowed his eyes slightly at him, but then widen in concern when Castiel started choking on his mouthful of pancakes.

"Did I really say that?" he wheezed out when he could finally breathe again.

Dean leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He nodded, waiting for Castiel to continue.

Castiel was a horrible liar so he decided to stick as close to the truth as he could.

"Balthazar is just my friend. I call him my angel because he was the only one there for me when my father died. I was a mess and he helped me pick up the pieces."

The realization hit Castiel hard that he didn't have to lie at all because it was the truth. Balthazar might be a pain in his ass, but he was always there when it counted. That first six months were the worse and Balthazar didn't leave his side once. Castiel could even go as far as to say that Balthazar felt like a brother to him.

"He seems very important to you." Dean stated as his eyes went back down to his pancakes. It seemed that Castiel's comment wasn't that much of a reassurance to Dean. Castiel saw his shoulders stiffen slightly before forcing them to relax.

He reached across the table and took Dean's hand. "It really isn't what you're thinking it is."

"Then why did you tell Gabriel…?" Dean started and stopped, biting his lower lip.

Castiel blurted out the first thing that came to his head. "He wanted me to flirt with Gabe so he could corner Sam alone. I didn't want to tell Gabriel the truth."

"What!" Dean's head snapped up, the protective big brother vibe coming out in suffocating waves.

"Calm down, he never did approach him and probably never will now." Castiel cursed himself but was relieved to see Dean calm down.

They continued to eating in silence, but now the silence was awkward. Every now and then, Castiel would look up at Dean, eyes zeroing in on the mark on his neck. Now that he was more alert, pieces from last night were starting to come back to him slowly. So far the flashbacks were not comforting.

Castiel wiped his mouth with a napkin and cleared his throat. "The bruise," he started shredding his paper napkin in an attack of nerves, "did you get that from me?"

Dean, still eating, looked up at Castiel through his lashes and smirked. "Yeah, you're pretty handsy when you drink. You did this," he pointed to his neck, "in the car. About made me wreck, but you woke me up about three this morning," he pulled down the collar of his shirt to expose an even bigger bruise on his collarbone, "and gave me this."

Castiel slid down in his chair, the poor innocent napkin decimated on the table. "Oh god, Dean, I'm so sorry." he moaned out miserably.

Then everything he did from the night before came rushing back in painful surges. Including what happened at three in the morning.

Castiel felt light headed, all the blood rushing out of his head. He put his head between his knees to keep from passing out.

"Please say I really didn't…" Castiel couldn't even say it. "I thought it was a dream."

Dean got up and walked around the table to kneel in front of Castiel, laying his hands on each of Castiel's thighs. Castiel looked up tentatively, still feeling embarrassment radiating through him.

"Cas, it was the hottest fucking thing I ever saw in my life. If you weren't out of it, believe me, I would have been all over you. Even though I didn't touch you, I still feel like I was taking advantage by watching…"

Castiel quickly leaned forward to capture Dean's mouth, taking Dean by surprise. The kiss was short, but intense, Castiel trying to convey to Dean what he thought about the early morning interlude that words failed to do.

When they broke apart, Dean was panting slightly, eyes dark. Castiel finally felt on equal footing. He surprised the green eyed man with a small smirk of his own.

"Next time when I put on a show, please for the love of god, touch me." he breathed into Dean's ear and his smile grew wider when he felt Dean tremble.

Dean nodded mutely.

* * *

Since it was Sunday, Dean didn't linger too long at Castiel's apartment since the day belonged to Sam. He hated to leave, especially when Castiel's initial embarrassment had faded. Blue eyes tracked his every move, leaving him hot and shaken.

Once he got home, Dean realized he still had a couple of hours to kill before meeting up with Sam. He decided to put the time to good use by taking an extra long shower.

Because damn it, he needed it.

He started the shower and climbed in once the water was at the desired temperature. His mind immediately replayed what had happened earlier that morning.

Dean had finally fallen asleep, trying to ignore the warm body draped over him. He couldn't have been asleep very long when he woke up to soft moaning and a warm, wet mouth sucking on one of his nipples.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked, afraid to speak in anything above a whisper. He desperately tried to ignore the tightness of his boxer briefs as Castiel's mouth moved up to his collar bone.

Castiel ignored him, lapping and sucking at his collar bone as if it was made of candy.

"Cas!" he whispered frantically but whimpered when one of Cas's hands traveled down Dean's torso to gently cup his bulge through his underwear.

It took a great amount of willpower to remove Cas's hand especially since it felt so damn good but he wouldn't feel right to let it continue.

"You have to stop. You're not yourself right now."

The room was dark, but a fair amount of moonlight streamed into the room making Castiel appear as if he was glowing. The look Castiel gave him made Dean's body coil in desire.

"But I want you. You have no idea," Castiel stopped to lay flat on his back and shimmied out of his boxers, "how long I wanted you. How many nights I laid here alone, thinking about you."

Dean couldn't stop himself from rolling onto his side, propping his body up onto his forearm to stare down at Castiel's strong body. Dean's throat went dry, making it difficult to swallow.

"Yeah?" he rasped out. "What were you thinking about?" he couldn't help to ask.

Castiel moaned softly again as his hand traveled down his chest to grip himself. Dean felt the air squeeze from his lungs as Castiel started to pleasure himself, his hips canting upward into his hand.

"You. Always you. Sometimes, you would take your time, slowly preparing me until I would beg…" Castiel stopped, groaning as his hips and hand picked up a little more speed.

Dean clenched the bed sheets tightly to keep from reaching out and pushing Castiel's hand away to replace it with his mouth. His own erection laid hot, heavy and untouched, begging for relief.

"Tell me more. Would I always take you slow? Do you like slow?" Dean groaned when Castiel's nearly black eyes turned to stare at him, his hand never slowing.

"No. Sometimes you would take me rough. Fuck me from behind, push my face into the mattress," another moan, but louder than before, "other times you would fuck my mouth…" Castiel panted, his eyes fluttering close, "…rough is my favorite."

"Oh fuck Cas…" Dean refused to touch himself, not wanting to miss a moment of watching Castiel stroke himself, writhing and moaning, gasping Dean's name even though all he was doing was watching.

"Is that what you're imagining now? That you're on your knees, sucking me off? Would you like that?"

"Dean…" Castiel moaned out, his face tight with desire, eyes never leaving Dean's as he continued to tunnel his cock into his hand, his mouth slightly parted, glossy and wet. The room was still except for their heavy breathing and the sound of pumping wet flesh.

Dean tried to control his breathing as his eyes devoured every movement of those sharp hipbones; his ears savored every moan ripped from Castiel's throat.

Dean could tell Castiel was on the verge. He leaned in until their mouths were nearly touching, their rapid breaths mingling and merging together.

Dean allowed one touch. He threaded his fingers through the dark, silky locks and tightened his grip.

"You would like that, wouldn't you? You would just let me push into that gorgeous mouth of yours and let me fuck it." Castiel's eyes held almost a helpless quality to them as he whimpered, causing Dean's cock to throb even harder.

Dean pulled on Castiel's hair, just hard enough for him to feel the sting. "And you would just take it because you're so goddamn hungry for it."

Castiel let out a deep, guttural moan as he came in white streaks across his abdomen. Dean was transfixed watching Castiel as his whole body bowed, sweat glistening on the long expanse of skin. His face was tight as he gasped out Dean's name over and over again.

Dean gave Castiel a rough kiss, growling into his slack mouth, Dean's grip softened until he was carding his fingers through the mailman's messy dark hair.

Dean was propelled back to reality as he came hard against the shower wall, his knees almost giving out.

Dean leaned against the tiles, panting heavily, burying his face in the crook of his arm.

Dean was definitely not lying when he told Castiel it was the hottest fucking thing he ever saw.

"That man is going to kill me…" he mumbled as he finished his shower and got ready to meet Sam.

* * *

**Don't know how I feel about this chapter. Definitely did not go as I originally planned, but hope you enjoyed it none the less! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: A very small portion of this chapter contains some violence and homophobic language.**

* * *

They say angels cannot lie. To lie is a sin and if an angel were to sin, the angel would no longer be holy. If they commit a sin, then like Lucifer, they would be cast out of heaven.

Balthazar found out early on, that wasn't necessarily true. Balthazar had lied. He had also broken several rules of conduct. He still haven't been cast out, but then again maybe his father was letting the sins collect before making a grand gesture and booting his sorry ass out.

The worry was always in the back of his mind, but deep down he believed if he ever got cast out of heaven, it wouldn't be for lying.

Balthazar knew he was not like Michael, the perfect solider who did Father's bidding with no questions asked, but Balthazar was good in his own way.

Maybe God hadn't cast him out because the lies he did tell were to protect the ones he loved, usually humans.

Of course the road to hell was paved with good intentions.

With Castiel, Balthazar had lied and broken a lot of rules, but out of all his charges he had over the millennia, Balthazar loved Castiel the most. Castiel was like his son, brother and best friend all rolled into one.

The first lie he had told Castiel was that he was Chuck's muse. He was never Chuck's muse; he never even had a muse. He was solely there for Castiel. Muses would skip around and would strike inspiration in people, but only a full time muse was assigned to a person whose work would make a significant impact.

The moment that Castiel was conceived, he was there. He witnessed Castiel's parents first Christmas together, unbeknownst to them, there was a soul shimmering around them, waiting to be born.

Later when Balthazar saw a reaper take Castiel's mother, he broke the first rule: Never reveal yourself to your charge.

Castiel was barely a year old when his mother had died. He was a serious child, his perpetually messy dark hair and big confused blue eyes had tugged at Balthazar's heart, hard. He knew the Castiel didn't understand where his mother was and Chuck was too caught up in his grief to remember his quiet child.

While Chuck lay incapacitated on the couch, empty whiskey bottle on the floor, his son started to cry from his nursery, crying for his mother.

Balthazar's heart broke at the cries.

"Hey little man," Balthazar cooed softly to the child. Seeing an unknown person in his room momentarily shocked Castiel into silence as he looked up at the blonde angel, his face flushed and tear stained.

After the initial shock wore off, Castiel's tears started anew.

Balthazar picked the toddler up and started to pace around the nursery, rubbing soothing circles on the child's small back.

Balthazar might be a muse but he was an angel first and foremost. One of the most powerful beings in the universe yet this small child, his little body wracked with sobs made Balthazar feel helpless and insignificant. His entire focus was on Castiel and nothing else mattered at the moment.

After prying Castiel's little fingers from his shirt, he sat him down in his crib.

"Oh Cassie, please don't cry." Balthazar whispered and bit back a laugh when the toddler stopped his wails and gave the angel a stern look.

"Don't like the name Cassie?" Castiel's look became fiercer until he jutted out his quivering lower lip in a pout, ruining the effect. A chubby fist rubbed at his eyes, exhaustion starting to settle over Castiel. Then the child did something that surprised Balthazar.

He raised his arms to the angel to be picked up again. Child and angel contemplated each other for a few moments, as if trying to figure each other out.

Then the serious little human that Balthazar was so valiantly trying not to become attached to, smiled at him.

That's when Balthazar fell in love and there was no going back.

After that, Balthazar showed himself to the child a few more times. Most of the interactions consisted of rocking the boy in his mother's rocker, telling him stories of wars, art, and most importantly…women. Like the time that Balthazar had a ménage à... Damn it, what's French for twelve?

Of course Castiel never understood the stories; he would just stare up at him with those unblinking blue eyes and snuggle into Balthazar's chest.

He was an affectionate little bugger once he warmed up to a person.

He continued his visits until Castiel got to an age where he would start to remember him. That's when he quietly went back to being incognito.

After a couple of years, Balthazar grew more curious about what Castiel's special talent would be. He thought maybe it would be in writing since Chuck had a knack with it, his books providing a modest living for him and his son.

It was to his surprise though at the age of four while Castiel was visiting his Grandmother Anna, that he showed an interest in her piano.

Anna seeing her grandson's curiosity, she sat on the bench with Castiel on her lap and played Claude Debussy's "Clair de Lune".

The little boy was enrapt. He watched his grandmother's fingers closely, following the movement, his brow furrowed as he listened to the melody flow around him. After the piece was over, Anna chuckled at Castiel's look of concentration and ruffled his hair affectionately.

The chuckling stopped when Castiel placed his fingers on the keys and started to play the piece, badly, but still well enough that it was recognizable.

Once the last note sounded in the air, Castiel turned around and gave his shocked father and grandmother a bright smile.

Anna turned to her son. "Charles, I expect you to bring Castiel here at four times a week so I can give him proper lessons."

Balthazar finally knew what Castiel's talent was and could start work on his young charge.

The year that Castiel turned sixteen was a rough one. At first, Balthazar found amusement in the boy's ever deepening voice and his constant serious demeanor when it came to school.

Then several things happened that year, the first being Castiel realized he was gay. Balthazar had his suspicions, especially when he would dream snoop and would see that it was more often men that were shown in a romantic light in Castiel's dreams, but it appeared it was taking Castiel longer to fully sort out his sexuality. However, when he finally did, unfortunately, he came to the full realization the hard way.

During his sophomore year, physical education was Castiel's last class for the day. Castiel thought he was the last one in the locker room as he finished getting dressed. He had just buttoned the last button of his shirt when he was shoved up against the lockers and kissed.

By Crowley, a senior and the school bully of all people.

At first Castiel fought back, but Crowley continued his assault, trying to coax a different response out of Castiel. He eventually got it when Castiel kissed him back.

Balthazar was furious because it was Castiel's first kiss and it was stolen. Castiel's first kiss should have been with somebody that cared and respected Castiel, anybody but Crowley. Balthazar could see Crowley's soul and it was dark and twisted. He had no interest in Castiel except for how much pain he could inflict on the younger boy.

As soon as Castiel kissed him back, Crowley pulled away and smirked cruelly.

"I always knew you were a goddamn faggot."

Castiel's eyes grew wide with fear but he straightened up and refused to let Crowley intimidate him. That was until Crowley's friends showed up.

"Sic 'im boys." Crowley's friends were on Castiel at once. Castiel tried to throw what punches he could, but it was five against one. Soon there were two boys grabbing Castiel from behind so he couldn't move as the other boys took turns punching him in the face and midsection. Castiel grunted in pain at each strike, struggling in the two older boys grasps to get away.

Balthazar felt a fury rise in him that he hadn't felt since Old Testament times at the pained noises and the sickening sound of flesh hitting flesh. He felt his power swirl around him, hot and electric as his wings unfurled and stretched behind him.

That comes to the other lie Balthazar told Castiel. He could be seen by other people, whoever he chose. He chose that moment to be now.

Balthazar began to reveal himself but then a strong feminine hand clamped down on his forearm, stopping him.

"Balthazar, you can't." Fate's sorrowful voice broke through Balthazar's rage.

"I can't let this happen! He's my charge! They could kill him!" Balthazar raged, Fate flinched slightly at the angel's glowing eyes.

"He will not die. This must happen. With great suffering will beget great joy. This moment right now will shape him and make him a stronger person. This needs to happen."

"No, I refuse. He's just a kid!" Balthazar's powers started to build-up again until Fate tightened her hand on his arm, momentarily draining his power. Since she was older and much more powerful than him, she could do that.

Balthazar shot her a murderous glare. Fate stared back, her green eyes dimmed with pain.

"You forget Balthazar; I've watched Castiel's soul long before you even knew he existed. I love him too and if it wasn't necessary, I would let you smite those boys for what they have done."

Two sets of otherworldly eyes, one blue filled with helplessness and rage, the other green conveying sadness, turned back to Castiel who was crumpled on the ground in the fetal position as the older boys left the locker room laughing.

Balthazar watched as Castiel slowly and painfully picked himself up; the swelling couldn't hide the defeated look on his face. He let out one choked sob before steeling himself, his face turning into an unemotional mask as he made his way home.

It was the first time in all of Balthazar's existence that he cried.

The year didn't get better for Castiel. That was the year that his grandmother died.

When Anna passed away, it nearly destroyed the kid considering how close he was to her. He wouldn't let any of it show since he had to be Chuck's rock. Balthazar wanted to go to him, but knew it was too risky so he would only come to him when he slept, smoothing his hair and holding his hand as Castiel cried in his sleep.

In her will, Anna left Castiel her piano. That's when the composing began. The boy was a fiend when it came to writing music. When he wasn't studying or taking care of Chuck who never fully recovered from the loss of his wife and now his mother, he would be composing music until the wee hours of the morning.

By the end of his sophomore year, the reoccurring dream began. Balthazar would occasionally drop in on Castiel's dreams, sometimes altering them ever so slightly to give him an extra boost of inspiration. However, that night when he walked into Castiel's dream, if Balthazar was in physical form, he would have doubled over in pain.

Castiel was dreaming of hell. Not the human conception of hell, but _the_ actual hell. Balthazar felt violently sick as he looked around at all the moaning and tortured souls that seemed to surround him.

All of a sudden the voices of his brethren were filling his head as they breached the deepest part of hell. One of the voices caught Balthazar's attention. It was Castiel's.

Balthazar was shocked as he watched the dream unfold. Castiel was an angel, his large black wings spread protectively over the brightest soul Balthazar had ever seen. It took a moment to register that it wasn't a dream, but a memory from another reality bleeding into Castiel's subconscious.

Castiel was the angel that rescued the Righteous Man from hell.

He was in awe as he watched Castiel grip the man tight and raise him from perdition. His Cassie was magnificent.

Everything finally made sense. Balthazar now knew why he felt such a deep connection with Castiel. It was because in another life they were _brothers_.

After his sophomore year, Castiel's life went a little more smoothly until the end of his senior year. Castiel was all set to go to Oberlin to study music when Chuck's publisher cancelled his contract.

Castiel being the ever dutiful son told his father, much to Chuck's objections, he was going to hold off on school. He dipped into his college fund to help pay the mortgage and got a job as a waiter to help with the rest of the expenses.

However, Balthazar grew concerned when nearly six years went by and Castiel had still not reapplied to Oberlin. That's when he took matters in his own hands and slipped the head of the music department one of Castiel's completed pieces.

He was promptly offered a full ride which Chuck was adamant that he take.

Castiel flourished at Oberlin, but as he entered the master's program, his dreams of the Righteous Man grew more frequent and intense until Castiel felt compelled to compose a piece based on his dream.

When Balthazar first heard it in its entirety, he knew this was the piece that caused Heaven to send the muse to Castiel.

Unfortunately, it was the last time Balthazar was to hear it because a few hours later, Castiel was on his way back home to Pontiac to take care of his ill father. Chuck held out for a couple of years before his body finally gave out.

At the funeral, Castiel's eyes stayed dry and remote as he watched his father's casket being lowered into the ground. He was surrounded by well-meaning friends and distant relatives that were more interested in knowing if Chuck had any money from the sale of his books than the man himself. Castiel was surrounded by people, yet all alone.

Later that night, when everybody left, Castiel finally broke down. Balthazar found Castiel huddled on his couch, clutching his father's robe, deep, raw cries tearing at his throat.

Balthazar immediately saw the toddler again. He didn't hesitate to appear in front of Castiel and as if by some long forgotten memory, Castiel raised his arms to Balthazar again. Balthazar got down on his knees in front of Castiel, held the man tight to him and let him cry.

Too caught up in his grief and loneliness, it didn't register to Castiel that there was a strange man in his living room offering him comfort.

"Don't you think it's a little sleazy to be watching them make out?"

Balthazar yelped, his memories shattering like glass to show the reality of his surroundings. He was so caught up in his thoughts; he didn't even realize that Castiel and Dean were on the couch, making out like teenagers. Despite all the teasing he gave Castiel, he did try to give him as much privacy as possible.

Balthazar glared at Fate. She smiled sweetly back.

He composed his face with one of his familiar caviler smiles. Couldn't have Fate thinking he was reminiscing and getting sentimental.

"You know me, darling. I never miss out on a good show." Balthazar gave her a cocky little bow.

Fate laughed softly, her green eyes twinkling devilishly. "Yes, you do have a fine appreciation for the sexual arts."

Balthazar frowned when he saw Castiel and Dean pull away. Nothing appeared to be wrong, so why did they stop?

As if reading his mind, even though Balthazar had a suspicion that she could, consoled Balthazar. "Dean doesn't want to push Castiel too quickly."

"It's been two bloody months! All they do is kiss and neck, never anything below the waist." Balthazar grumbled.

"You know there's more than sex to a relationship." Fate tsked softly, but never losing her smile.

"The boy needs to release some energy. He's a good looking lad; Dean should be all over that."

"Dean cares a lot for Castiel, that's why he's taking it so slow." Fate then looked at Balthazar speculatively. "How long have you known?"

Balthazar knew exactly what Fate was asking and he felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Not long after Chuck died. Cassie was having a really bad night. I knew he loved burgers and heard that Tessa's here in Lawrence had the best ones, so I popped in. When I saw Dean, I recognized his soul."

Fate nodded thoughtfully, turning her gaze back to the couple that was now snuggled together on the couch watching Dr. Sexy. "So, you convinced Castiel to move to Lawrence, thought the change would be good for him."

Balthazar shrugged. "I've might have given him the suggestion."

"You play a dangerous game, Balthazar. They were not supposed to meet for another ten years. You realize with your actions come consequences."

Balthazar gulped. Despite her presence as a sweet young woman, she was Fate after all, the most power being after God and Death.

"I just want him to be happy."

Fate sighed. "I know, Balthazar. I know. I feel the same way about him and about Dean. If anybody deserves to be happy, it's those two." she said softly with a wistful expression on her face.

The couple continued to watch television, blissfully unaware that they were being observed by two heavenly beings.

* * *

**This chapter was originally suppose to have only a small portion of Balth's pov and then it was going to be Destiel and Sabriel. Well, I got carried away because in my own head I became enamored with Balth (easy to do) and wanted to explore his feelings for Castiel. I hope it didn't come across too cheesy or that Balth was romantically in love with Castiel (which he isn't). Besides I wanted to give more of Castiel's backstory. **

**So, my question is...now that you know Balthazar can appear to anybody...should he appear to Dean? I have something planned in my head if I decided to do that. :D**

**Thanks so much for reading and for the reviews, follows and favorites! **


	11. Chapter 11

Two months of strained conversation, thick silences and stilted laughs. Two months of avoidance and lonely lunches. Two months of Sam Winchester slowly losing his mind.

Ever since Gabriel's party, Sam had been miserable. The first day back at work after the party was…awkward. Gabriel always came into the office like a ball of energy, making the receptionist and secretary laugh, always bringing them little treats like a flower or one of Joshua's cinnamon rolls. Without fail, he would always bring Sam's favorite coffee with a smile and a flirty innuendo that Sam would chastise him for, but it would only make the paralegal smile even more.

Now Gabriel was like a faded version of himself. He still brought little gifts in for Becky and Linda, but he quit bringing Sam coffee and his smiles never reached his eyes.

Sam hated it. He wanted the old Gabriel back and he knew it was his fault for the change. Dean was right…he was interested in Gabriel but was too scare to admit it. Sam had it all planned out to talk to Gabriel, tell him Lilith was strictly his friend and get the nerve to ask the guy out for a drink.

Every time Sam was posed to do just that, the words would get stuck in his throat, his chest would tighten with panic and the words would be left unsaid.

And now Dean was frustrated with him and wasn't shy about telling him about it last Sunday during their lunch at Tessa's.

"You're miserable, Gabe's miserable…just tell him already! Surely you're not still hung up on the whole "I like guys" thing now, are you?" Dean asked, pausing in the act of devouring his burger. Sam was kind of surprised he was getting any attention from Dean with the burger in front of him.

When Sam didn't respond, Dean's intense green eyes bore into Sam's until Sam started to squirm in his seat and look away.

"Sammy, be up front with me. Does being gay really bother you that much? Does it bother you that I'm gay? I know Dad was ashamed when I came out, but I never thought you would be."

Sam's head snapped up at the hurt tone in his older brother's voice. "Of course not, Dean!" he reached across the table to grip his brother's shoulder. "You know I'm not Dad. I could never be ashamed of you. You raised me, the things you sacrificed to give me a better life…god, I'm proud to have you as my big brother."

Sam felt the sting of sadness that Dean would think Sam was ashamed. He remembered their dad's reaction and how Dean promptly went back into the closet, started chasing girls in hopes their father would forget about Dean's confession. It killed Sam to watch his brother play a role designed by John because their father was a closed minded bastard. It was years after John's death and Bobby's gruff but patient insistence for both boys' happiness that Dean fully came out.

"So, what you're saying is that me being gay doesn't change who I am or my self-worth? It doesn't make me better or worse than anybody else because it's one's actions that make character, not whether they like tits or dicks…do I got that right, Sammy?"

Sam leaned back in his seat and stared at his brother in amazement as Dean's face broke out in a chesire smile. The insightful bastard played him, but he was absolutely right. Dean was playing the same tricks on him that Bobby had played on Dean, years ago.

"God help me Dean, but I like him. He's been under my skin since the moment I interviewed him. I kept telling myself I hired him because of the amazing experience he had, which is partly true, but I just wanted to be able to see him every day." Sam said into his salad.

"Look at me, Sam." Sam raised his eyes to find his brother sitting forward, his eyes trained on his face. "Tell him, Sam. The guy is crazy about you. Nobody important to you is going to look down at you for having feelings for a guy. Hell, they'll probably be relieved. I know Bobby and I will be."

"Bobby knows?" Sam blanched. It was one thing to talk to Dean about it, but Bobby was the closest thing he had to a father…

"Sammy! Quit freaking out, Bobby's not blind. He saw it the last time he came for a visit. He doesn't care who you like just as long as you're happy. You of all people should know this."

Sam let out a relieved breath that turned into a chuckle. "I'll talk to Gabe tomorrow."

"Good. Now eat your rabbit food." Dean smirked at Sam's salad as he picked up his burger.

It was now Friday morning and Sam has yet to talk to Gabriel because he'd called off all week. Sam was worried since Gabriel never missed work. Every time he asked Becky if Gabriel was coming in, she would just shake her head and tell him he was still sick. Sam had started to go to Gabriel's apartment one night until Castiel stopped him, telling Sam to give Gabriel a little space.

So it was to his surprise when he walked into his office on Friday morning to see Gabriel already waiting for him, looking nervous.

"Gabe, you're back. Hope you're feeling better." Sam said, smiling but the smile slipped away as Gabriel continued to look away from him. His eyes shifted to the envelope in his hand. Sam suddenly felt cold with dread as he watched Gabriel shift from foot to foot.

"Yes, Mr. Winchester, I feel much better." Sam's brows rose at the Mr. Winchester part but remained quiet, feeling that Gabriel had more to say.

Gabriel cleared his throat. "I wanted to give you this. It's my resignation. I feel it would be best if maybe we didn't work together anymore."

Sam stared at Gabriel's outstretched hand holding the envelope but refused to take it.

"No."

Gabriel looked up in surprise at Sam's short but vehement reply.

"No?" Gabriel, who was the most confident man Sam had ever met, just stared up at him, unsure.

"I refuse to take it." Sam stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Gabriel looked flabbergasted before the look turned to anger. "You refuse to take it? I'd thought you would be happy to get rid of me since all I seem to achieve is making you uncomfortable." Gabriel hands waved around wildly as he took another step closer to Sam.

When Sam continued to just stare at him, Gabriel became more agitated

"Are you going to say anything? No, of course not! You'll never acknowledge this thing between us. You'd rather pretend it didn't even exist." Gabriel's voice rose as he turned around and walked toward Sam's desk, slamming the letter down with a slap of his hand.

"God, I can't believe I'm half way in love with a man that's so far in the closet he might as well be in fucking Narnia!"

Sam felt his stomach swoop as he stared at Gabriel's back.

_Wait, Gabe might actually love me?_

Instead of the panic he thought he would feel at such a declaration especially since he hadn't sorted out his own feelings for Gabriel, he felt his whole body lighten with elation.

Then Dean's words came back to Sam.

…_it's one's actions that make character…_

Actions. Sam might have failed to put into words what he felt about Gabriel, but he sure the hell could show him.

Gabriel had turned around, leaning against Sam's desk waiting for any sort of response. Sam smiled slowly and stalked toward the paralegal whose golden eyes were narrowed suspiciously at Sam's smile.

Sam didn't miss the hitch in Gabriel's breath as Sam crowded into his personal space, trapping him between the desk and his body.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel asked, his gaze flickering between Sam's eyes and his mouth. When Gabriel licked his lips nervously, Sam groaned, leaned down and captured Gabriel's mouth.

Gabriel's body went stiff in surprise before melting into Sam's body, his hands grasping at the lapels of Sam's suit jacket.

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist, pulling him flush with his body. He swiped his tongue along the paralegal's lips until they opened. Sam stifled his moan at his first taste of Gabriel's mouth. He tasted of cinnamon, vanilla and something that was uniquely Gabe.

Sam had just started to lick into Gabriel's mouth when Gabriel tensed and violently pushed Sam away. Sam swallowed at the thunderous look on Gabriel's face.

"What the fuck Sam? You think this is okay? You just coming in here and kissing me after months of torturing me? God, you're such a prick." Gabriel panted out before he grabbed Sam's tie and smashing their lips together again.

Sam laughed into Gabriel's mouth which Gabriel promptly bit the lower lip eliciting a moan from the taller man. Sam leaned into Gabriel, causing him to fall back onto the desk, papers scattering all over the floor.

"God Gabe, I'm so sorry, please, let me make it up to you." Sam groaned out between kisses, Gabriel's hands already un-tucking Sam's shirt from his pants and wiggling them underneath the dress shirt to glide up his sides.

"Don't think I'm going to forgive you so easily, Winchester." Gabriel growled as a fingernail scraped over a nipple making Sam shiver and moan.

"I wouldn't-" Sam gasped for breath as Gabriel started to suck on his neck, "-think you would."

"Mr. Winchester, your first client is…oh!"

Both Sam and Gabriel looked up in horror to see a wide-eyed Linda Tran staring at the mess of limbs and undone clothing on Sam's normally orderly desk.

"Ah, Mrs. Tran, I'll need a moment to consult with Mr. Milton before I talk to…" Shit, Sam couldn't remember who he was supposed to be speaking with today.

"Harold Travoy." Gabriel whispered as he hastily straightened his clothes.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Travoy, of course. Please offer him some coffee and let him know I'll be with him shortly."

Sam didn't have to see his face to know it was red, he could practically feel the heat radiating off of it. He was so busy buttoning and tucking in his shirt that he missed the smile twitching on Linda's lips.

"Of course, sir. Please take your time." Linda stated simply, shutting the door firmly behind her.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Gabriel started to laugh. "This is not what I expected when I came in today."

Sam shot him a shy glance, not knowing how to proceed. Gabriel was the first man he had ever kissed and it wasn't done with the finesse that he had imagined such like after Sam taking Gabriel on a proper date. Not in his office on an early Friday morning.

Gabriel must saw by Sam's expression what he was thinking. "I think that was most perfect argument to get me to stay. However, I think we need continue our research to see if there is adequate evidence to actually keep me. How about tonight?"

Sam huffed out a laugh. "I believe that is an excellence suggestion, Mr. Milton. Tonight will be good to do some research. We have to thoroughly explore every possibility and position. We'll have to really go in deep and quite frankly, it could take all night."

Gabriel threw his head back and laughed. Sam listened to his infectious laugh and wondered how he was able to resist the man for so long.

Well, Sam was done with resisting, especially when Gabriel smiled at him.

This time, the smile reached his eyes.

* * *

**Just wanted to clarify something with the last chapter. In this reality, Castiel is human, not an angel. His dream that Balthazar saw was one from a different life. I just wanted to show why Balthazar would feel such a strong connection with Castiel since he was an angel in another life. I went back and changed one of the lines so hopefully that clears it up a bit. Sorry for the confusion and hope it doesn't take away any enjoyment from the story.**

**I know this chapter is pretty short, but I felt it was the best place to end. However, I'm on vacation this week and not going anywhere, so I have time to write. The next chapter will hopefully be up in the next day or two and it will be full on destiel. As long as nothing changes, poor Dean and Cas will finally get some action. lol  
**

**Thanks again for the review, follows and favorites! You all are the best! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay…**

* * *

He could not believe he was about to do this, but he was desperate. He was at his wit's end and he needed all the help he could get.

"Balthazar, I need you." Castiel prayed up to the kitchen ceiling and waited for the angel to appear. The prayer had barely passed his lips when he felt his hair ruffle behind him. Castiel turned around to see Balthazar leaning against the counter, arms crossed over his chest.

"You called?" Balthazar smirked, as if already knowing what Castiel was going to ask. Castiel internally groaned.

"You are aware that Dean and I have been seeing each other for a while now." Castiel started off as he began to pace back and forth.

"I'm very much aware of that, Cassie." Balthazar raised an eyebrow as he tracked Castiel's path with his eyes.

"And since you have a fondness for spying, you have probably concluded that we haven't, well…" Castiel stopped pacing and rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

"Fucked?" Balthazar supplied, helpfully.

"Must you use such a crude word for the act?" Castiel frowned at the angel which only caused Balthazar to chuckle.

"Are you reprimanding me for my language? As you had stated before about my spying, you seemed to forget that I've heard that dirty mouth of yours during such acts."

Castiel kept his frown firmly in place, but he could feel his face heating up. He chose to ignore the comment.

"As I was saying, we have yet to…to consummate our relationship…"

"Cassie, now you sound like some cheesy Regency novel. Will you get to the…" Balthazar stopped abruptly as the realization dawned on him.

"Cassie, are you asking me for my help in seducing Dean Winchester?"

As Castiel cleared his throat uncomfortably trying to choose his words wisely, but Castiel's silence was damning. Balthazar's smile turned positively wicked and gleeful all at once as he practically bounced on the balls of his feet.

"You are! You have no idea how long I've waited to have this asked of me. Sit down and take note…you're about to get lessons from the master." The angel clapped his hands twice and a notepad, pen and a small blue box appeared on the kitchen table.

Castiel groaned. _What have I unleashed?_

"Don't give me that look…you wanted my help." Balthazar laughed and sat at the table, motioning Castiel to do the same.

"Yes, you're right, I did ask for your help." Castiel sighed and opened the notepad and grabbed the pen just to humor Balthazar.

Balthazar rubbed his hands together. "First, please tell me why you two haven't gotten very far."

"I don't know. I've wanted to for a while but Dean always stops before it goes too far." Castiel stops for a moment, his eyes widening.

"What if he doesn't want to...?"

Balthazar waved a hand in dismissal. "I don't think that's it at all. The guy clearly adores you and I've seen how excited he gets judging by the impressive bulge in his pants." Balthazar winks.

Castiel growled low in his chest. "What are you doing checking him out?"

Balthazar's mouth dropped open in shock before letting out a shout of laughter. "Easy there killer! I don't have designs on your boy toy."

Castiel looked down, not wanting Balthazar to see his embarrassment at his outburst. "Sorry." he mumbled out.

"It's fine, Cassie. Now tell me, have you told him you want to take it further?"

"Well, no, but I thought it would be obvious."

Balthazar gentled his smile. "I think Dean is the kind of guy you need to tell him outright. He's probably waiting for a definite sign from you. You need to overwhelm his senses, make it absolutely clear you want him." Balthazar's smile turned sly. "That's where my little gift comes in." The angel inclined his head toward the box.

Castiel picks it up and lift up the lid. It takes a moment to realize what he's looking at, but when he does, he squeaks and slams the lid down.

"You cannot be serious?" he asked incredulously.

Balthazar's eyebrows shot up. "You've never used one? Ever?"

Castiel shook his head and peeked in the box again.

Balthazar smirked. "Trust me…use it. Dean won't have any doubt in your intention."

Castiel swallowed nervously and nodded.

* * *

Yeah and then she says in a seductive voice, 'Can you check my pipes?' First time I ever saw Benny blush." Dean laughed, clapping his friend on the back.

Dean smiled over at Castiel when he heard him laugh; ignoring the glare Benny was sending Dean's way.

"Dean, leave poor Benjamin alone." Castiel chastised without losing his smile.

Benny gave Castiel a grateful look. "Thanks brother. Besides, what could I have done? Mrs. Stevenson is eighty years old, not like I could really say anything to her." Benny punched Dean in the arm.

"Ow!" Dean rubbed his arm, still chuckling.

"Let's not get me started on stories about you." Benny smirked in triumph at Dean's look of panic that flashed over his face.

"I wouldn't mind hearing some stories." Castiel told Benny before turning to smile at Dean.

Dean felt his breath catch in the back throat at the mischievous grin and sparkling blue eyes.

Benny cleared his throat, his lips tipped in a small smile as he looked between his best friend and his boyfriend that sat across from him on the couch.

"One of these days, you and I should get together, Cas at the Roadhouse and I'll share all my Dean stories with you." Benny laughed at Dean's glare and Castiel's delighted smile.

"I'd love that, Benjamin." Castiel said, bringing his beer bottle up to his lips.

"Come on brother, call me Benny. You sound like my mother." Benny laughed.

"My apologies. I'll go get us some more drinks." Castiel stood up, but Dean noticed him wince slightly.

"You okay, Cas?" Dean asked in concern which turned to puzzlement when he saw Castiel blush.

"I'm fine. My leg fell asleep is all. I'll be right back." Castiel disappeared into Dean's kitchen.

Dean frowned at the swinging door. Dean had noticed that all night Castiel seemed a little uncomfortable, constantly shifting in his seat, his face flushed. At first he thought he was uneasy around Benny, but he quickly dismissed that since the three of them had hung out quite a bit in the past couple of months and Castiel seemed to genuinely like Benny. It had actually become a bit of a tradition for Castiel and Benny to come to his house on Friday night to celebrate the end of the work week with pizza and beer. Maybe Castiel wasn't feeling well.

"Staring at the door is not going to make him come back faster." Benny remarked dryly.

Dean gave a sheepish smile and shrugged, drinking the rest of his beer.

Benny continued to study Dean with a smile on his face. "You two are good for each other."

Dean now was the one squirming in his seat. "He's too good for me. Once he finds out more about me, he'll be gone." Dean's good mood soured immediately.

"Are you kidding me? Do you not see what I see? The man practically worships you. Maybe you should tell him and let him be the judge. I don't think it's going to affect how he feels about you." Benny consoled his friend.

Dean looked up at Benny and saw sincerity in his face. Benny was the only person besides Bobby and Sam that knew the things Dean did during the six months after their father died to keep food in their stomachs and a roof over their head before Bobby took them in.

"You think so?" Dean asked, the question wrapped in years of buried insecurity.

Benny's face gentled. "Of course. I wouldn't lie to you and I wouldn't tell you to open up to somebody if I didn't deem them worthy of you."

Dean took a shaky breath and smiled. "Thanks Benny. I'll tell him soon."

"Good." Benny nodded decisively and looked up when he saw Castiel reenter the room.

Castiel sat the bottles on the coffee table and looked between the two men, obvious in the fact that he had missed something important.

Dean gave Castiel a reassuring smile before turning back to Benny.

"So…have you asked out Andrea from the Roadhouse yet?" Dean wasn't done picking on the man.

"Brother, you're walking on a very thin line. Don't make me tell Cas about the time you got caught in the vault with Chris the bank teller at Lawrence Savings and Trust."

Castiel had to thump Dean on the back as he choked on his drink.

Benny sat back with a satisfied grin on his face.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Benny had left, leaving Dean and Castiel alone, snuggled on the couch watching a movie.

Castiel blindly watched the images on the screen, working up the courage to take Balthazar's advice and just be bold.

Never taking his eyes off the TV, Castiel let his hand wander up Dean's denim covered leg until it was high on his thigh. He didn't miss the hitch in Dean's breathing or the hiss when he allowed his fingertips to graze Dean's groin.

Castiel's hand stilled, waiting for a response. It came in the form of Dean widening his legs and a slight canting of the hips causing Castiel to smirk a little.

It was a bit of a struggle, but Castiel managed to unbutton and unzip Dean's jeans one handed. He then dipped his hand inside to press against the hot length trapped in Dean's black boxers.

"Fuck Cas," Dean breathed out, any pretense of watching the movie was gone as he bucked his hips into Castiel's hand.

Castiel felt his insides get hot and shivery at the breathy moan and any lingering shyness was decimated by the accumulating want the unfurled in his body. He looked up at Dean, his eyes taking in the flushed skin, lust blown eyes and red bitten lips. Castiel let out a moan of his own at the sight.

It felt like another creature had taken over as he stood up and knelt in front of Dean to take off his pants and boxers.

"We don't have to do this if…ahhh…," Dean moaned when Castiel bit the inside of his thigh, "…if you're not ready."

Castiel looked up long enough to cock an eyebrow at Dean. "I've been ready for a while. Tired of waiting." He leaned up to pull Dean's t-shirt over his head and tossing it to the side, leaving Dean completely bare for Castiel's roving eyes.

Castiel took his time staring at Dean who was sprawled out on the couch, the first time to see him completely unclothed. Castiel's breath was thick as he lightly ran his hands up and down Dean's thighs, looking his fill.

Dean's body was long and strong but not as defined as someone that spent hours in the gym but a body of a man that did physical labor for a living. His skin was lightly golden with a sprinkling of freckles. Freckles that Castiel wanted to kiss and lick until Dean was a writhing mess underneath him.

"You're beautiful." Castiel stated simply, watching the freckles become more pronounced with Dean's blush.

Dean growled and lifted him up underneath the arms so he could straddle his lap. Castiel shivered at the display of strength since he knew he wasn't a lightweight.

"Too many clothes." Dean ground out as he relieved Castiel of his layers until they were both skin to skin.

Castiel gasped at the heated contact as they were chest to chest, Castiel's cock trapped between their bodies, Dean's lips capturing his own.

"I've wanted you for so long. God, you have no idea. Didn't want to fuck it up." Dean mumbled in between drugging kisses.

"Please Dean," Castiel whined, grinding into Dean's lap causing the man to groan.

"Patience, I'll take care of you." Dean whispered, nipping at Castiel's jaw and throat as one hand trailed down Castiel's bare back to his cleft.

Castiel felt Dean jerk in surprise when he reached his ass and Castiel couldn't help to smirk.

"Cas…are you wearing a plug?" Dean asked with wide eyes.

Castiel lowered his lashes, bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"Were you wearing it all night?" Dean's voice was thick with lust as he started to wiggle the plug making Castiel moan and buck.

"Yes, I…ahhh!" Castiel gasped out as Dean managed to wiggle it against his prostate.

"You were sitting here, talking to my best friend, acting as everything was fine when the whole time you had this in? Jesus Cas…" Dean groaned out, taking Castiel's mouth again but not stopping the movements with the plug. Castiel could feel Dean's cock throb beneath him, the thought apparently pleasing to him.

Castiel shuddered and thrashed as Dean was merciless in his ministrations, one hand gripping his hair tightly, the other on the plug.

"Were you thinking about me? Every time you squirmed, did you think about me filling you up?" Dean pulled Castiel's head to the side to have better access to his neck. Castiel groaned as he felt the sweet suction of Dean's lips on the side of his neck in tandem with the movements at his entrance.

"Yes!" Castiel gasped out. "Every time…wanted this for so long…"

"God, I'm going to take such good care of you, honeybee." Dean groaned at the base of Castiel's throat as he slowly removed the plug from Castiel's stretched hole.

Castiel groaned and hissed as the toy tugged at his rim before releasing, not liking the feeling of emptiness, but that feeling didn't last long when two thick fingers replaced the plug, pumping up into his oversensitive hole. Castiel keened at the pleasure that spiked when Dean once again found his prostate and swiped over the bundle of nerves.

Castiel started riding Dean's fingers in earnest, a thin sheen of sweat started to coat both of their bodies as they slid together.

"Tell me what you want. Tell me how you want to come." Dean whispered roughly into his ear, a third finger joining the other two.

"I want to…come with you inside me."

"I am inside you, honeybee." Dean mocked lightly, finding enjoyment in torturing Castiel.

Castiel's pace didn't waver, his cock rubbed wetly against Dean's stomach. "No," he keened, "I want your cock inside me. Want to come from your cock."

The fingers disappeared as well as the hand in his hair. Two calloused hands gripped Castiel's hips tight as he was lifted up slightly and then slammed back down onto Dean's cock.

Castiel's eyes widened and watered a little from the sudden intrusion of Dean's thick length but since he was stretched previously, there was only a little bite of pain that enhanced the pleasure the swirled around him. Both men groaned at the stretch.

He grabbed a hold of Dean's shoulders and buried his face in Dean's neck as he pumped himself down onto Dean, riding him, already feeling the beginning of his orgasm gathering low in his belly. It had been five years since he has had sex and on top of the constant stimulation of the plug earlier, he knew he was going to come embarrassingly fast.

Dean seemed to realize this, grabbed the base of Castiel's cock to stave off his orgasm. "No Cas, you need to show me how much you want this before you can come." Dean ordered, causing Castiel to whimper in protest.

Castiel raised himself up before slamming back down, feeling the groan that vibrated in Dean's chest.

"That's it….ride me. Fuck, you're still so tight." Dean moaned into Castiel's ear, biting down on the lobe.

Castiel repeated the movement, moving up until the head tugged at his rim before sliding back down, gripping Dean's cock tight on the way down.

"Cas baby, you're going to kill me…" Dean moaned out as Castiel started to ride him faster and harder. Castiel cried out in relief when Dean's hard grip on the base of his cock lessened and started to stroke him in time with their thrusts. Dean bucked up into Castiel hard as his other hand curled around Castiel's neck.

"Feel so fucking good. So perfect." Dean murmured, his thrusts getting more desperate.

"Dean please…" Castiel begged, knowing he couldn't hold his climax off any longer with Dean pounding his prostate and stripping his dick.

Dean pulled Castiel's face closer and whispered. "Come for me."

Castiel felt his body draw tight before he finally shattered. Castiel saw white as he came hard over Dean's hand and abdomen, Dean swallowing Castiel's screams with his mouth while still keeping up the onslaught of stroking and thrusting.

"_Oh god, Dean, Dean, Dean!" _he cried out, hugging Dean's shoulders and throwing his head back.

"That's it baby, I got you…so goddamn beautiful…" Dean's voice was raspy and wrecked, his own climax on the precipice.

Castiel moaned incoherently as he slammed down hard one last time, triggering Dean to come.

"_Fuck…Cas…!" _ Dean gritted out as he thrust up hard and released into Castiel's well-used body. Castiel could feel Dean's come filling him up and leaking out, coating the inside of his thighs. He shivered at the feeling.

"Shit…never before…I…fuck…" Dean panted as he sat boneless on the couch with Castiel's slumped over him, nuzzling his neck.

Castiel had a feeling he knew what Dean was trying to say but couldn't get it out. He felt the same way. It had never been like this with anybody before. He cupped Dean's face and gave him a lazy kiss, his tongue snaking out to lick inside Dean's mouth.

Dean purred in contentment and pulled Castiel closer to him.

No other words were necessary.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this took so long, but I have so many drafts of this chapter, it's not even funny. I feel like I still suck at smut so everything I wrote just didn't seem right. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I figured I'd stop obsessing and post it. Sorry there wasn't much plot to this chapter, but that happens sometimes, right?**

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. It keeps me motivated!**


	13. Chapter 13

"You two dating now?" Dean asked, his head subconsciously moved to the beat of Black Sabbath's Iron Man that was playing on an old beat up radio. Castiel, Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Jo and Benny huddled around a bonfire on Benny's family farm. Benny wanted to have one last outdoor get-together before it became too cold.

"If you define dating as Sam cross examining me nightly then yes, we're dating." Gabriel said innocently. Everybody around the bonfire groaned at the innuendo while Sam just covered his face.

"What?" Gabriel looked around before a sly grin formed. "He also inspects my briefs…"

"God Gabe, stop!" Sam, face red from embarrassment, glared at the shorter man who just blew him a kiss.

Castiel leaned against Dean's shoulder, watching Sam and Gabe bicker back and forth acting as if no one was aware of Sam's hand on Gabriel's thigh under the blanket they were sharing. Castiel bit back a smile as he watched the soulmates. He was glad that they had seemed to form a connection and according to Balthazar, it had seemed to have taken root and would grow stronger with time.

Despite all of this, he still couldn't prevent the sting of jealous that God ordained that they were the rare individuals that would have each other through the lifetimes while Castiel would only have Dean for this one brief life.

Castiel shivered but it wasn't the late October wind that had invaded the backyard causing the fallen leaves to twirl around briefly in the air before floating back down to the ground that had made him shiver.

Dean's arms slipped around Castiel's waist, pulling him closer into his warmth.

"Are you okay?" he asked, green eyes glinting with concern. Castiel sighed and pushed his maudlin thoughts to the side and smiled up into Dean's freckled face.

"I'm fine, just a little chilly."

Dean leaned down to whisper into Castiel's ear. "If you need warmed up, we can sneak out to the Impala and we can…" Dean let the sentence trail off meaningfully.

Castiel rolled his eyes and elbowed him in the side, but a smile still managed to peek through.

Dean laughed lowly in Castiel's ear, goose bumps erupting over his skin as Dean's warm breath fanned over his ear and neck.

"Oh god, you two aren't going to have sex out here, are you?" Jo giggled from across the fire. "I don't want to see Dean because ewww, you're like a brother, but Cas on the other hand…"

The glow of the fire cast a golden hue over Jo's face as she sent a salacious look toward Castiel, wiggling her eyebrows. A laugh was literally squeezed out of Castiel as Dean's arm tightened around him.

"Go home, Jo. You're drunk." Dean growled causing the whole group to break out into laughter, Castiel included.

"Ah Dean, you're so adorable when your jealous." Jo cooed. Dean threw a marshmallow at her.

"Hey! Don't waste them!" Gabriel cried out as he tried to grab the bag from Dean.

"Gabe, you've already had a bag to yourself and we haven't even made s'mores yet." Sam laughed as he watched Gabriel and his brother all but wrestle for the bag.

"I'm pretty sure there won't be any s'mores if judging by all the empty wrappers in the bag where the chocolate was supposed to be in." Benny added dryly, sitting on the ground, leaning casually against one of the logs that were circling the bonfire.

Gabriel stopped his struggles for the marshmallows when five sets of eyes turned to him.

"Damn it Gabe, you ate all the chocolate?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"What? I couldn't resist. It was calling to me like Sam's big…"

"Stop!" Everybody yelled in unison.

Gabriel looked around innocently. "Something wrong with me saying Sam has a big heart?"

Castiel dipped his chin to hide his smile because he knew for once, Gabriel was actually being sincere. He couldn't see Sam's face clearly, but he was sure that the lawyer was blushing.

"Do you two have to be so sickening sweet? And don't think I'm not including you two in this." Jo pointed at Dean and Castiel. "There are still single people like me and Benny that have to suffer watching you."

"I don't think Benny will be single for much longer." Dean hinted.

"What!" Jo squawked, turning narrowed eyes at Benny.

"I have a date with Andrea next weekend." Benny shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, but it was clear he was excited.

"Screw you, Lafitte. Can't believe you're abandoning me. Now I'm gonna have to deal with three couples. I'll turn into that spinster aunt with a houseful of cats." She groused, crossing her arms.

Castiel started to laugh, startling everybody around him since he tended to be the quiet one.

"What's that all about, honeybee?" Dean asked, eliciting a snort from Sam over the nickname.

"I simply applaud Gabe's ingenuity that he managed to shift the attention away from him and the chocolate."

Everybody's eyes turned back to Gabriel's guilty face.

"Damn it, Cas!" Gabriel exploded and glared in Castiel's direction. Castiel smirked, earning a chuckle from Dean.

"Deano, rein in your boyfriend." Gabriel pouted, but his lips trembled, fighting a smile.

Castiel and Dean both stilled at the comment. He looked over at Dean to find him staring back. Castiel never really thought of themselves as boyfriends even though he guessed they technically were. The word boyfriend didn't seem meaningful enough for how Castiel felt about Dean.

The same thought process must have been going through Dean's mind because a warm, calloused hand cupped the side of Castiel's face. Dean's face loomed over his, the firelight reflected in his eyes as his head started to lower, inching closer to Castiel's parted lips.

"Oh man, cool it on the eye porn guys!" Sam groaned.

Dean and Castiel pulled apart, the moment broken. Dean turned and scowled at his brother.

"Damn, I was really looking forward to s'mores. Oh well, guess we'll have to make do with these rum filled marshmallows I made. Had a feeling Shorty over there would eat the candy." Jo pulled out a container from the large picnic basket she brought to the bonfire.

"Hey, I resent that!" Gabriel grumbled before he made a lunge toward the container, but Dean beat him to it.

Castiel laughed as he watched the two men fight for the container, reaching in simultaneously grabbing as many of the marshmallows as they could.

Sam arched a brow toward Castiel. "I think we're going to have our hands full tonight with those two."

Castiel had a feeling that Sam was right.

* * *

"Come on, Dean, you just need to sleep it off." Castiel grunted as he maneuvered Dean's body into his apartment.

Sam's prediction ended up coming true. Dean and Gabriel consumed the entire container of rum soaked marshmallows and on top of what they drank afterwards, the drunken duo closed out the night singing around the bonfire much to the amusement of their perspective boyfriends and friends.

After Dean's rendition of Cherry Pie where he tried to grind up against a blushing Castiel who was trying to hide his erection from his new friends, figured it was time to get Dean home.

It took a while to convince Dean to let him drive the Impala, but he finally gave in. Well, more like passed out so the decision was out of his hands. In the end, Castiel just drove to his apartment since it was closer than Dean's house and now was straining with Dean's weight against his side.

"That was fun." Dean slurred as he leaned even more onto Castiel.

Castiel huffed. "Next time I'll make your brother carry your ass to bed. You're too heavy."

"You callin' me fat?" Even as drunk as he was, he still managed to sound indignant.

Castiel rolled his eyes and gave a sigh of relief when they made it to the bedroom. Castiel gave Dean a little push toward the bed where he was quickly falling back.

Of course he hadn't factored in that Dean refused to let go of him so he ended up landing on top of Dean's chest. Both men grunted at the impact.

Castiel sat up, straddling Dean's waist and stared down at him. "Get some rest."

Dean's hands clamped down on Castiel's thighs as he attempted to untangle himself from Dean's arms and legs.

"Answer me…you think I'm fat?" Dean's lower lip jutted out in a pout. Castiel tried hard to fight down his amusement. He leaned down and captured the lip with his teeth, tugging gently. Dean moaned and Castiel could feel a growing hardness underneath his ass.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're not fat, however…" He couldn't prevent the mischievous grin that split his face. "I find that I can't resist this…" Castiel ran his hand underneath Dean's shirt and caressed his stomach. It was one of the only spots on Dean that wasn't hard with muscle, but just slightly soft, most likely from having one too many slices of pie.

Dean frowned and tried to move Castiel's hand. "Don't play with my pudge." Dean grumbled, red staining his cheekbones.

Castiel leaned back and frowned. Dean was honestly embarrassed about his stomach. Dean was always so full of confidence and sexual energy, Castiel was shocked to find that Dean had insecurities of his own.

Castiel's eyes softened when Dean managed to shove Castiel's hand away and yank down his shirt. He turned his head away.

"Dean, look at me." Castiel had to fight a laugh when Dean childishly refused to meet his gaze.

"Dean…you are so incredibly beautiful to me, inside and out. I care more about what's going on in here," Castiel tapped Dean's chest, "than whether you have a six pack or not."

He could feel the tension leave Dean's body. Castiel leaned down again and whispered into Dean's ear. "Besides, your stomach feels so damn good when my dick's sliding against it when you're fucking me."

Dean's eyes were large, pupils rapidly overpowering green. "Fuck Cas, love when you talk dirty."

Castiel laughed low in his throat as he managed to finally untangle himself, getting off of Dean, much to Dean's protestation. He ignored the throbbing of his cock as he looked down at Dean sprawled out on his bed.

"Where you going? Come back." Dean whined.

"Go to sleep, Dean. I'll be in the living room."

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Dean leaned up onto his elbows and gave Castiel an innocent look.

Castiel laughed and leaned down. Before his lips even made it to Dean's, a hand clamped around the back of his neck and pulled him down the rest of the way.

He gasped at the assault of Dean's mouth against his own, the kiss open mouthed and dirty. When Dean finally released him, he was already starting to drift off to sleep.

"Good night." Dean sighed out with a smile on his face.

After catching his breath, Castiel was able to return the sentiment. He almost made it to the door when Dean spoke again.

"Love you, Cas." he mumbled out drowsily.

Castiel froze. "What did you just say?"

When there was only silence, Castiel turned around, but Dean was already asleep.

* * *

Dean woke up a few hours later, disoriented and thirsty. He blinked to see he was lying alone in Castiel's bed, the room still dark. The red glowing numbers on the digital clock on the night table showed that it was 4:37 in the morning. Dean groaned as he sat up, rubbing his face, feeling the stubble rasp against his palms.

Dean was never eating Jo's marshmallows again. It just wasn't worth the headache and fuzzy memory.

He managed to get up and padded into the living room to make his way to the kitchen for some water. Dean stopped when he saw a shirtless Castiel sitting at his piano, moonlight streaming in from the window, giving the man the appearance as if he was glowing. He sat on the bench rubbing his palms over his denim clad thighs, not touching the keys.

"Cas?" he whispered as Castiel looked up and scooted over to make room for Dean on the bench.

"You should be in bed." Castiel whispered into the stillness of the room.

"I woke up and you weren't there. I was lonely." Dean didn't normally speak so frankly about feelings, but he found with Castiel, he could.

Big blue eyes looked up and into his. "Do you remember last night?"

Dean just had snatches of dancing, Castiel dragging him into the apartment and the warm weight of Castiel on top of him. "I'm 'fraid I don't remember much. Hope I wasn't too much of a pain in the ass."

Dean caught a quick look of disappointment cross over Castiel's face before it was gone. "No, more than you usually are." Castiel shot him a little smile causing Dean to nudge him with his shoulder.

Castiel smiled more fully before looking down at his lap. Dean watched as Castiel's fingers flexed into the muscle of his thighs as if restraining himself.

"When's the last time you played?" Dean asked, pressing his body closer to Castiel's.

"Just before I came home from college to take care of my father." Castiel answered, voice so low, Dean had to strain to hear him. Then a little louder, "You should go back to sleep, Dean. You need your rest."

"Play something to help me sleep." Dean said impulsively, hoping he wasn't overstepping a boundary, but he wanted to hear Castiel play and push him past whatever was causing him to stop something he obviously loved.

Castiel looked back at Dean, expression pained. Dean immediately felt guilty for pushing him.

"Sorry Cas, you don't have to…"

"No, no, it's okay. I want to." Castiel's expression changed from pained to melancholy. He took a deep breath and placed his trembling fingers on the ivory keys.

The first notes were soft and faint but as he started to get used to playing again, they became a little stronger. Dean recognized the song as an old Cass Elliot song. Then Castiel did something Dean wasn't expecting. He started to sing.

_Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree  
Dream a little dream of me_

Castiel sang softly, the husky sound of his voice washing over Dean. As Castiel sang the second line, _Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you", _Dean shivered when Castiel looked straight at him. Dean felt like something had shifted between them and Castiel was trying to tell him something that he wasn't quite ready to say.

_Say "Night-ie night" and kiss me  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me_

Dean watched as Castiel's fingers became more confident on the keys as his voice gained strength, holding a wealth of emotions behind it. Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's waist and scooted closer.

_Stars fading but I linger on, dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear  
Just saying this_

Castiel's voice cracked slightly on the word kiss as Dean leaned over and nuzzled his neck, placing soft kisses on the tender flesh of his throat. Dean relished the feel of the vibrations of Castiel's singing against his lips.

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me_

As the last note faded, Dean could feel Castiel's whole body trembling. Dean's breath caught in the back of his throat when Castiel turned to face him, his lashes wet with tears.

Dean didn't say anything only cupped Castiel's face in his hands and kissed him chastely, letting his thumbs swipe gently underneath his eyes. Castiel's breathing became erratic, his voice on the edge of a sob, but he reined it in at the last moment.

"Come to bed with me." Dean whispered. Castiel nodded mutely.

Dean gave him one last lingering kiss before taking Castiel's hand and leading him to the bedroom.

* * *

**So very sorry about the long delay. On the upside though, I have the rest of the story pretty much planned out so hopefully there won't be much time between updates. However, this particular chapter was an added one because I wanted just one last fluffy chapter because unfortunately, the next few chapters, trouble's about to begin.**

**Oh, and the song is Dream a Little Dream of Me. Cass Elliot's version is my favorite. :)**

**Sorry I didn't reply to the reviews this time around, but they are very much appreciated and make me very happy! :) Thanks so much for reading!  
**


End file.
